The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time
by Alchemygeek
Summary: Syoaran, Fai, Kurogane and Sakura have finally left Spirit only to end up at Hogwarts. The group now has to enroll as students while looking for the feather. Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Maaya.
1. A Curious Arrival

Alchemy: Hey guys and welcome to the first Chapter of Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time. This is a co written story by sunobsessed and myself. This is our first stroy, so I hope you like it.

Sun: Yep! We worked pretty hard on this and we hope that you appriciate it!

Alchemy: Anyway, the rating might go up to T in the future. We're not too sure yet. The Pairings are Sakura and Syaoran, James and Lily, and Sirius and an oc. Be patient. they will come in later chapters.

Sun: Start up the story now.

Alchemy: Oh yeah, right. Well guys, here you go.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Mokona wrapped his wings around the foursome, and they were swept away from the town of Spirit in the blink of an eye. All that was left where they were once standing were some leaves that fell on the ground. The now familiar breeze of the whirlwind of dimensions encircled them, blowing everything around. As the traveled through the portals, Syaoran glanced at Sakura. She seemed to be taking the fiasco quite well, but that look in her eyes, it was compelling. That absence, that dazed look…it pained him to see her so void of her previous energy. She was no longer that bundle of life that she once was.

With a yelp, Syaoran was abruptly hurled out of the portal. He landed in a heap on the ground. The last thing that he remembered feeling before he blacked out was the cold, hard, smooth surface of the ice.

_The Adventures of The Fellowship Through Time_

James gaped at the whirlwind that was now forming over the lake. He hadn't planned this! This was not a part of their prank. The gust of wind was only supposed to be strong enough to blow everyone's hats and scarves into the Forbidden Forest, but here was a strong whirlwind.

Perhaps the spell had backfired. James cringed at the thought. Sirius would never let him live it down and Remus would make sure he studied and practiced until he got the spell down right. He cringed at the thought. He knew that he would have to brush up on Charms.

Lily smirked at Potter's guilty face. Leave it to the Marauders to actually mess up a prank. It was a good thing she'd heard them talking about their little plan on the way to the common room. They would have to be more secretive in the future if they didn't want to be overheard again.

She'd also heard the incantation that they would use. It was the wrong one.

James watched in horror as the whirlwind expanded and constricted. To add to the bizarre events, four figures were thrown out of the tornado and out onto the lake with no warning whatsoever.

The crowd of students around the lake gasped. James rushed forward through the crowd muttering apologizes here and there as he went along. As he made his way past the last person, he stared at the four figures in awe. They all seemed to be people, all dressed in strange clothes. Two of them seemed to be around his age, while the other two were definitely older. The first teenager, a girl, held a rather strange looking stuffed toy in her arms. The thing was smiling. They all seemed to be unconscious from the fall.

_The Adventures of The Fellowship Throughout Time_

Professor McGonagall peered out the window. There seemed to be quite a commotion on the lake. There seemed to be quite a commotion on the Lake. Thinking she would inspect the situation, she walked out of the office and into the empty hallway.

"Minerva1 Fancy seeing you here! What brings you out of your quarters at this time?" Professor Dumbledore called to his fellow staff member from the other end of the corridor.

"There's something going on down at the lake," Minerva replied curtly. "I thought that I would go and check up on it."

"Very well then. I do think I'll go with you," he added after a moment's pause.

The walk to the entrance Hall was uneventful. Professor McGonagall threw the doors wide open and strode over in the direction of the lake. "Attention, attention please!" the stern woman called out, while the Headmaster set off firecrackers that flew through the air. The hubbub slowly decreased and eventually disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the students.

Sirius Black pushed to the front. "Professor sir, a whirlwind appeared over the

lake and four people were dropped out of it."

The Headmaster's eyebrows shot up and Professor McGonagall's face was contorted with surprise. Professor Dumbledore walked forwards, and the crowd parted silently for him.

After what had seemed to be hours of silence, Professor Dumbledore looked up. "Would the prefects of each house members back to the castle. I will handle this," he said. The prefects all went and started to usher the students back up onto the lawn and away from the source of commotion, the lake.

The students were leaving, most of them chattering away excitedly, a moderate gust of wind swept by and blew everyone's hats and other winter attire away.

James turned and grinned at Remus and Sirius. Even though they were a good distance away, the two boys saw him. Peter watched excitedly, squeaking as the wind dropped all of the clothing items it had picked up, and put them on the lake. Professor McGonagall's hat floated gently onto the top of the pile.

James watched in glee as Lily whirled around furiously towards him. He merely grinned cheekily and winked before turning away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Lily had just discovered her wand had disappeared along with her hat and scarf.

"Accio," James muttered, and to his surprise, it worked. Lily's hat, scarf, and wand flew over her head and into his outstretched hand. He waved her belongings tauntingly. She sent him a death glare and grabbed her things from his hands. He watched as she marched up the steps, than sighed wistfully.

'Ah, well,' he thought. 'You can't get everything you want in life.'

_The Adventures ofThe Fellowship Through Time_

Dumbledore conjured up some stretchers for the four people, all while inspecting them carefully. The two adults would be a difficult case, but the two children looked around fifteen or sixteen. Perhaps, if need be, they could enroll them as transfer students…

He turned his head at the sound of Professor McGonagall's footsteps. She glanced at the new arrivals, but then turned back to him. "Well?" she asked.

"They seem to have come from another place."

"Well, of course they did!" she cried impatiently. "I don't think I've seen them in the whole of England!"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not like that. Quite possibly, I don't think that they came from anywhere in Britain, or for that matter, anywhere in this world."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "So, y-you mean t-to say that-,"

"-yes," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I think that these people have come here from another world."

The Deputy Headmistress was silent. "But Albus," she said after a few moments had passed, her voice earnest.

"Yes Minerva?"

"S-surely you know what to do about this!"

Dumbledore straightened, Professor McGonagall watching him, almost fearfully.

"Minerva, I'm afraid I don't."

12345567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Well, there you go. What do you think?

Sun: Please review.

Alchemy: Until next time, Bye!

P.S. Hit the review button. See it. It's down there at the bottom left hand corner of the screen. We would be grateful if you did!


	2. Of Troubles, Pains, and Incessant Inform...

Alchemy: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. You're review really mean a lot. Time to answer them!

smarsala- Hey, glad you like it. I'm working on chapter 3 right now while sun-obsessed is working on chapter 4. We should be updating every week. As for evil cliffhangers, that is something that I cannot avoid. Sorry.

monkey love- Like I said before. I'll try to update every week. We're working on our sections as soon as possible.

artgirl150- I know, I know. I forgot to set my account to let anonymous. It's fixed now. Sorry bout that guys.

Molly lavender- I'm glad you like it. Same thing I said with smarsala and monkey love. I'll try to update every week. We're working on the chapters as fast as we can right now.

nunofyorbiz- This story shall go on longer. I promise. We have a lot of the basic sketch of the story laid out and will be working on it in our free time. We spend a lot of our free time writing because of fans like you guys. You like to read it, so we write it.

Sun-Obsessed- Yes, it did come out well.

Alchemy: Wait a minute! You're a grammar freak!

Sun: You betcha!

Alchemy: Get away from me you grammar-loving person!

Sun: We have to write the story now.

Alchemy: What!

Disclaimer guy: We do not own anything except for Maaya.

"Ow." Syaoran sat up groggily, massaging his shoulder. He tried to shut the pain out by analyzing his surroundings. He was laying, no sitting on a feather bed swathed in white blankets. A curtain was drawn around his bed, but by looking up, he saw that the ceiling was very high and hewn of gray stone. Despite the pain stabbing in his hand, he drew the curtains back from behind him. The sunlight streaming through the window nearly blinded him.

Turning away, he tried to think back. They had caught the culprit in his kidnapping, then left. Then, they had taken Mokona and arrived…

Where was this place anyway?

Apparently this was where they had ended up, but Syaoran didn't remember arriving at this place.

Oh! That was right. They had fallen on ice, and then, everything had gone black on him.

'So, I guess I fainted along with the others, and was brought here,' he thought.

His thought drifted back to his last thought.

'Others…fainted…'

"Sakura!" he cried aloud. He ripped back the curtains but before he could spring out of bed, a hand roughly pushed him back.

"STAY IN BED!" A plump, stern woman dressed in robes of black obscured Syaoran's vision.

"But-" he sputtered.

"But nothing!" the woman exclaimed holding a bottle in her hand. "You are sustaining a serious injury, you aren't well, and you need all the rest you can get."

Syaoran slumped back into his bed. The woman watched him carefully. "Very well then," she sighed. "I'll heal your shoulder fully, but you must NOT leave this room!" she said, a scolding tone etched in her voice.

Syaoran nodded, feeling slightly better. The woman put down the bottled liquid and bustled around the room, grabbing different things here and there.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but where am I?" he asked. The woman paused mid-stride, another bottle in hand, and drew herself up proudly.

"You are currently sitting in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the greatest magical school in all of Europe," she said majestically. She seemed to be expecting some sort of response from him.

"C-come again?"

The lay visibly drooped like a deflating balloon. "You mean you've never heard of this school before?" she insisted.

"Well, no," Syaoran said weakly. "I-I don't come from around here," he explained.

"Oh, well, that's why,"" she said. "You don't know, that is," she added. "As you can already tell, this is a school for magic-"

"What kind of magic is taught here?" Syaoran interrupted.

"Spells, charms, potions, wands, and spell books just list a few," she said trailing off.

"Wands?" Syaoran asked politely, yet at the same time confused.

"Yes, yes," the woman said as she pulled out a long, thin stick of wood. "They are like this one. You can do spells, curses, and other things like that with this wand."

"Spells?" Syaoran asked once again. He bowed his head slightly. "Sorry,-"

"Madam Pomphrey," the woman answered with a smile as Syaoran looked up at her. She waved her wand around dismissively. "Hold out your shoulder," she commanded. In a few minutes Madam Pomphrey poured a drop of smoking liquid onto his injured shoulder. Syaoran bit his lip and waited for the sting to go away. She then tapped the bruise that had formed with her wand and miraculously, it healed.

"That was a type of healing charm I used, and the blue liquid is a potion that is used to help heal bruises," the nurse said. "Charms, spells, curses, jinxes, and all of those other things are used with wands. Usually, you say an incantation for the spell to have it work, but once you get better at it, you don't need to." She was explaining all of this to the boy while putting bottles back here and there. She suddenly stopped.

"What's your name boy?" she asked, her hand holding her chin.

"Syaoran," he said hesitantly. Madam Pomphrey nodded slowly.

"Syaoran," she repeated. "That's quite and interesting name."

"Thank you," he said not certain if it was praise.

"Anyway," the nurse continued, "besides spells, there are potions. They are created by using lots of different magical ingredients and throwing them in a pot." She picked up the bottle of blue liquid. "This potion is for healing cuts. Drinking different potions will trigger different results."

"S-syaoran-kun?" a voice came from another bed.

Syaoran whipped his head around. His heart thumped painfully when he saw Sakura half-sitting up, rubbing one eye in a tired fashion. Before anyone could stop him, Syaoran leapt off of his bed and onto the floor next to Sakura's cot.

"Your highness. Are you feeling well?" he asked. She just nodded sleepily.

"I just feel really tired," she answered sleepily, suppressing a yawn. Madam Pomphrey bustled over and nearly threw Syaoran out of her way.

"Back to bed boy!" she scolded. Sakura smiled weakly, mumbling a little apology. He smiled back.

"Smooth move there. That was quite a leap!"

Syaoran turned to see Fai sitting up in his bed and grinning at him.

"I, um, well…" Syaoran felt the heat creep up in his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Fai grinned again.

"Where the hell am I?" someone else groaned. Syaoran didn't need to look twice to know who had spoken that last line.

"You're awake Kuro-chan!" Fai exclaimed gleefully.

"Cut it with the stupid names," the man growled.

"But I think they suit you perfectly Kuro-pippi! Don't you Mokona?"

"Get away from me you manju bun!"

Syaoran watched the "stuffed animal" bop Kurogane with mild interest, occasionally glancing over at Sakura. Madam Pomphrey glared at Mokona, finally yelling, "Stop bothering my patients!"

The white stuffed animal hopped morosely off a rather relieved Kurogane's head, seeking refuge under Fai's cape.

No sooner had peace settled in the chamber, the doors to the room opened. Madam Pomphrey slammed her wand down on the closest table. "Who in Merlin's name is here now?"

As if in response, a tall man with a sweeping silver beard and oddly shaped glasses strode in through the door. Madam Pomphrey's expression changed to horrification. "Oh! My. Headmaster Dumbledore, I didn't realize – I was just angry and-"

"It's quite alright Poppy," the man said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He turned to look at the travelers and found them all staring at him.

"Ahem." The bearded man turned around.

"Oh, Minerva. You've arrived," he said cheerfully.

"And it's a good thing I did. The students in Gryffindor Tower were holding bets on who they thought these people were!" she snarled. Following this was a whispered conversation between the two adults, Syaoran catching the words, "betting", "tramps", and "students". He fancied hearing the word "Galleons," but waved the thought away.

Finally, the man and woman finished talking. Syaoran noted that both people wore pointed hats on their heads. "I think some introductions are in order," the man said. "I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This-" he motioned to the woman beside him "- is Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress."

Fai decided this would be a good place to jump into the conversation.

"Syaoran-kun," he said as he pointed to each person as they were mentioned, "Sakura-chan, Fai D. Flowright," he paused beaming, "and Kuro-nya!"

Before Kurogane could strangle Fai, or even think about strangling Fai, Mokona popped out of the Headmaster's hat, sending the poor piece of clothing toppling to the ground.

"And Mokona Madoki's here too. At your service!" the marshmallow-like thing said bowing. Fai grinned while Professor McGonagall's face turned a palish-green.

"Now," the old wizard said, his expression grave. "I need you to explain why you are here, and how you arrived here."

_The Adventures of theFellowship Through Time_

"So you're saying that the Yuuko Ichihara has given you the power to travel through worlds to look for pieces of this girl's fractured memory?"

Syaoran nodded. Professor McGonagall looked remotely impressed.

'In all this time, professor Dumbledore hasn't seemed surprised at all,' Fai noted. In fact, the man seemed to be taking this quite well.

"And now it is time for our part of the story," Dumbledore said suddenly. "Poppy has already told me about Syaoran knows most of what is going on, but the rest of you don't." He regarded each of the solemnly.

"This castle is a school for people with magical abilities. Now, before I go any further, I have one question to ask, and that is-"

BANG.

"Allow me," Madam Pomfrey said, excusing herself to answer the door. Several seconds later, she trotted back in.

"Professor McGonagall, Miss Lily Evans to see you."  
The professor nodded curtly to everyone and exited out the door. Fai caught sight of a flash of red hair before returning his attention to Dumbledore.

"Now, the question I meant to ask before we were interrupted was, do you wish to stay here and search for one of Miss Sakura's feathers?" he asked gravely.

The four travelers looked at Mokona.

"Mokona, do you sense anything?" Syaoran asked. Mokona's face scrunched up in concentration. After a minute, he sighed and hung his head. "There's too much magic in the castle. Even if Mokona sensed something, it would be hard to tell whether it was one of the feathers or just from a student."

"But it wouldn't hurt to stay, would it?" Fai said. "After all, you'd never know unless you tried to find out." He looked at the rest of them, anticipating an answer.

"I'll stay," Syaoran said immediately. Sakura hesitated, then spoke.

"I-if Syaoran-kun and Fai-san are staying, then I will, too. After all, it is my memory," she added. Kurogane stared around him

"I suppose I haven't got a choice, do I?" he said dully.

"Yay! Kurogane is staying!"

"Don't you jump on me, you oversized fur ball!"

"Aw! Kurogane is so mean!"

Dumbledore chuckled briefly at their antics, then stopped.

"Well, seeing as you have all decided to stay," and here Kurogane grunted, brushing Mokona off his head, " I need to place you as students. Miss Sakura and Mister Syaoran can easily be enrolled. Fifteen, I'd say?" He asked, regarding the two teens solemnly. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who nodded.

"However, for you two," he addressed Fai and Kurogane, "it might not be so easy." Dumbledore stared at them thoughtfully. "Poppy, you wouldn't happen to have a bottle of Reverse-Aging Potion on hand, would you?" he asked suddenly.

"You're in luck, Albus. I just brewed some a week ago."

"And bring two cups, will you, Poppy?"

"Certainly." Madam Pomphrey whisked a vial of icy-translucent liquid off a nearby shelf, then took out her wand and flicked it. Sakura gasped as two cups fell with a clatter onto her bedside table.

"This is a Reverse-Aging Potion," explained Dumbledore. "Upon drinking, it will do exactly what its name suggests: age in reverse." He turned to Madam Pomphrey. "Poppy, will half a glass apiece suffice?"

"Quite so Albus," Madam Pomphrey assured.

"Very well, then," Dumbledore said. He carefully poured some of the potion into each cup, then handed them to Fai and Kurogane. Fai immediately grabbed his share and examined it. Kurogane, however made no motion to touch his.

"You said that this will make you age backwards?" he asked, eyeing the glass dubiously. Dumbledore nodded. Fai whooped.

"Alright!" he crowed, snatching up his glass. "Come on, Kuro-pin! It'll be fun!"  
Kurogane ignored Fai's comment.

"Isn't there an alternative?" he asked.  
Dumbledore shook his head.

"Unless you have another method, I'm afraid I can't allow you to roam my school if you are not student or staff." Kurogane paled slightly.

"And if we happen to drink this, will we be able to age back?"  
Dumbledore rested his chin on one hand.

"Possibly."

"Possibly!" Kurogane shouted, his face fading into a whitish color. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Mr. Kurogane, sir! Could you please keep your voice down! This is a Hospital Wing, not a Quidditch stadium!" Madam Pomphrey said in a scolding way. Fai cocked his head at the word Quidditch, but said nothing.

"There isn't really a time limit to how long you will stay like that," Dumbledore said. "But if not, we can always use an Aging Potion, which is brewed quite easily." He motioned towards the two glasses, one in Fai's hand, the other on the table.

"Now, if you'll drink those."

Fai looked at his curiously for a second before gulping the lot down. However, Kurogane took more time than necessary in lifting the glass to his lips.

First, nothing, then- CRACK, and a bright white light, then-  
Sakura and Syaoran gasped. Fai and Kurogane's figures were morphing, shrinking, changing, and then-

As quick as it had come, it ended, and Sakura and Syaoran found themselves looking at their traveling partners, teenage style.  
Both of them, for the most part, looked the same, but Kurogane, if possible, seemed less surly. Fai's eyes twinkled more, and his smile was a little brighter.

"Wheet-whoo!" Fai said appreciatively, craning his neck to look in the mirror that Dumbledore had just handed him. "Not bad, if I do say so myself." Kurogane grumbled.  
Not to mention the fact that both of them were at least a foot shorter.  
Fai grinned at Syaoran. "I almost as short as you now! Not saying that you're short," he added quickly. Syaoran smiled, shrugging.

"I never would have guessed, but it actually worked quite well," he said. Sakura nodded, smiling.

"As students, you will be learning many things. Doubtless, you will find some of them strange, however, in time they will all come naturally to you, with just a bit of practice." Dumbledore beamed around him.

"Now, you will be needing various supplies for your stay here. One of them is shelter. I will be required to sort you into Houses, but I will provide you with a separate suite of rooms."

"Houses, sir?" Syaoran asked, confused. Dumbledore nodded.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted into a particular House, you will eat your meals and take your classes with that House. However, you will not stay in the House dormitories, as students regularly would, but instead will be provided with four rooms of your own, connected by a Common Room." They nodded in understanding.

"You will be needing supplies, and I can easily secure some money for you to buy them; the question is, how will you buy the supplies?" Dumbledore murmured, half to himself.

KNOCK

"Coming!" Madam Pomphrey called, tearing herself away from the mini-celebration Fai was now holding. She pulled open the door, and Professor McGonagall strode in, six students trailing behind her. Fai noted that the first one had the same short red hair he had seen when Professor McGonagall had left earlier.

"Sorry to disturb you Albus, but apparently, these four boys were the ones that charmed a breeze into sweeping everyone's hats off and into the lake today." Two of the boys, each with black hair, grinned wickedly. One of them wore round glasses over hazel eyes, and his hair stood up in every direction possible. The other had gray, fathomless eyes, currently twinkling with mirth, and sleek, neat hair as opposed to his fellow. Fai's eyes swept the four students flanking them. Two of them were girls, the redhead, and a girl with dark, shoulder length hair and ocean-blue eyes. The redhead had shockingly emerald eyes, eyes that seemed almost identical to Sakura. No, she seemed like Sakura's sister, maybe. They could have easily passed off as that.

The two boys that were left didn't seem to be enjoying the fact that they had apparently gotten in trouble. One had light brown hair and eyes, and he seemed quite bored, if a little annoyed, at the situation. The other had blond hair, watery blue eyes, and a plump physique. He kept shifting from one foot to the other, and his eyes darted nervously to and fro.

"And the Marauders strike again," Dumbledore said. He seemed strangely pleasant, considering the fact that four of his students had just done such a thing.

"Doubtless they would've received detention in the past for such a thing; it just so happens that this would've been the forty-second detention they would be serving this year, and seeing as how it doesn't seem to have any impression on them, I came to consult you." Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. The dark-haired girl stepped out of the line.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! I swear I didn't do anything! I just happened to be standing by them when they were planning this and they got me involved and-"

"I know you wouldn't ever think of doing something like this on your own, Maaya," the dark, neat-haired boy snorted, "but I'm afraid that I don't have any evidence that you were not involved in this scheme, so I'm afraid you'll have to serve your term just the same."

Maaya sent a Death Glare at the boy and walked back into line next to him. His expression instantly changed into an uncomfortable one. Maaya took out a thin stick of wood, and as soon as Fai realized it was her wand, she waved it, and a newspaper flew into her hand. The boy seemed distinctly at unease.

Through this scenario, the Headmaster had been silent, but at this, he glanced up.

"Ah! I've the solution." He smiled at the students. Maaya frowned.

"As your punishment, you will accompany these four students to Diagon Alley on a shopping trip for school supplies tomorrow," he said, beaming at them.

"What four students?" the messy-haired boy asked. They finally noticed the four figures sitting quietly on the hospital beds. Dumbledore stood up.

"Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Maaya Sakamoto, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew", he said, pointing to them in turn, "meet Misters Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, and Miss Sakura. They are the new exchange students, and you will be accompanying them to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You too, Lily," he added. "As Prefect."

As the new students names were announced, the crowd of six nodded.  
Then the four boys caught sight of Sakura.  
Their mouths fell open.

_The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time_

The first transfer seemed slightly menacing, James thought to himself. The second, however, Fai, looked very friendly, and waved as he was introduced. The third waved as well, Syaoran-something-or-other. He seemed pretty cool.

And then he looked at Sakura, and his jaw practically hit the ground in one second flat. Because she was beautiful.

Her eyes were a deep emerald, soft but with a hidden spark, reminding him forcibly of Lily. Her messy auburn hair shone with gold highlights in the fading winter sun. Her skin was a milky, creamy-white complexion, sprinkled with a few freckles. She smiled uncertainly, and her beauty grew even more noticeable.

He was dimly aware of Maaya picking up her newspaper. She inched over to her right, towards Sirius and James, who were too busy gaping at Sakura to notice.

THWACK!

"OW!" Sirius shouted. "What in Merlin's name was that for?" James furiously massaged the spot on his forehead that she had whacked him at.

"Nothing in particular," she replied loftily, waving her wand and making the paper disappear. Sakura giggled. James forgot his pain momentarily.

Out of nowhere, a white object popped up and bounced onto Sirius's head.

"Mokona wasn't introduced, so he will introduce himself now!" The thing jumped off his head and swept into a bow.

"Mokona Modoki, but you can just call me Mokona!"  
Complete and utter silence roared.

Maaya gingerly picked "it" up.

"Are you a stuffed toy enchanted to walk and talk? Where's your switch? What spell did you use?" she grasped Mokona's ears and swung him, inspecting his back for sign of a switch.

"It's complicated, but he's not a toy." Fai grinned. Maaya gaped at him.

"Really?" she squeaked. "But why would you carry around a thing like this?" She pointed at it, her face incredulous.

"Well, you seem to be getting along quite nicely," the Headmaster smiled around him. "I will be heading back to my office. The four of you seem well enough," he said to the transfers, "to make it out of bed. Professor McGonagall, I trust, will provide you with a missed dinner and show you to your rooms." The stern witch nodded. "In the meantime, you may socialize, get to know people, or do anything you wish as long as it is not wandering the halls aimlessly, and that you are back in you rooms at nine. Tomorrow, you will set out for Diagon Alley at ten. Be in the Great Hall at quarter to ten and you will assuredly be on time. I bid you Good Night!" And with that, he swept out of the Hospital Wing, leaving ten bewildered students, a professor, and a nurse behind him, and Mokona bouncing at his heels.

Alchemy: That chapter took forever to type.

Sun: I know, but look at it this way, we got it done!

Alchemy: I know.

Sun: See you next time! Don't forget to read and review!

Alchemy: As for earlier, I don't mean anything about being a grammar freak. We just felt like using that for this chapter. It's not there to offend anyone.


	3. Conversations

Alchemy: Hey guys! Here's Chapter three! Thank you to all of you reviewers out there! I'm sorry this is 2 days late. I had a tight schedule yesterday and the days before that.

Smarsala- Yeah, yeah.

Taigaa-Gina- That's coming up in chapter 5, so you can either guess, or wait to find out.

Molly Lavender- Glad you enjoy, and well, you're not going to have to wait any longer, just after responding to these reviews, you get to read it!

Koori yousei- Thanks, and everything is going to be explained in this chapter.

Artgirl150- Thanks, and, yes I did know that in Japan syaoran means little wolf and sakura means cherry blossom. Did you know that toya means peach blossom.

Nunofrorbiz- Glad you enjoyed it.

Miko102- We will try to update every week. Sorry for the delay.

Sun-Obsessed- Ok, well hope you enjoy the chapter! .

Guardian Seraphim- Thank you and I'll try.

Me- You will just have to wait for a bout a week, so please try not to rush us.

Jania- I'm glad you like it.

Alchemy: Wow. Those were a lot of reviews. I'm tired now. Night.

Sun: You can't go to sleep now!

Alchemy: What! Why not?

Sun: You have to write the story.

Alchemy: Damn. I thought you forgot about that.

Random guy from the street: These two writers do not own anything but Maaya, oh yeah,

they own this plot too.

Alchemy: What do you mean by oh yeah?

Random guy: Nothing!

Sun: And on with the chapter!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

"Whoa." 

"Whoa is right."

"Mokona loves it!"

"How'd you get here so fast!"

"Mokona's 108 secret techniques!"

"And the other 107?" Maaya asked anxiously.

"That's a secret!" Mokona sing-songed.

"Hey! Get out of my hair!"

The other 8 students gaped in awe at the size of the room, discluding Sakura, who, despite the long nap in the Hospital Wing, was already tired.

"This is almost as big as the Gryffindor Common Room!" James exclaimed. Sirius grinned ear-to-ear.

"Imagine all the schemes we could pull with space like this!" he crowed. 

Maaya and Lily blanched simultaneously.

"Uh-uh!" they shouted in unison.

"I will not let you sabatoge the school-"

"You'll just pull me into trouble again-"

"Using other people's possessions for your own-"

"If you even think I'll follow your stupid-"

"Shut UP!" Sirius shouted. The two girls stopped, but not before rolling their eyes in disgust.

"I still think that hat-blowing trick was rather-"

"Please cool it, Evans," James said, some exasperation showing through his normally collectedn demeanor towards her. She seemed kind of taken aback, as did Sirius, to some extent.

"Well, we all get one room," Fai said, breaking the quiet cheerfully. 

"Thank goodness," Kurogane grumbled. Everyone else chose to ignore this.

"How about Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, and then Syaoran for room order," Maaya quipped. Everyone stared at her as though she was crazy.

_  
__The Adventures of The Fellowship Through Time __  
_

McGonagall paced the room several more times, halted, paced, attempted to count the number of times she had paced the room, then gave up and swung the door open to find none other than-

"Ah! Albus. I was just meaning to talk to you."

"And the very same here, Minerva," he said cheerily. She conjured a chair for him, and with a word of thanks, he sat down.

"Albus, do you really think what you're doing is right!" She exclaimed. "Taking a whole group of strangers- letting them reside in the school under the alibi of four exchange students, no less. I mean, I see nothing wrong with them, and they seem trustworthy enough, but I still don't see what made you welcome them so quickly."

She took in a breath.

"And their mission seems whimsical, if not completely unbelievable. Extremely unreasonable. Even with the magic in our world, I cannot imagine one's memories from past to present swept away without so much as a single incantation, then to have one's supposed childhood friend find them for her(are memories even able to be referred to in such a matter? As if they were actual, solid objects), although she will never remember him-"

"Minerva?" 

"And then to have Yuuko Ichihara, THE legendary Yuuko Ichihara, famous among all wizards of renown and respect, really send them across dimensions with the power of a, a stuffed ANIMAL-"

"Minerva?" 

"And then to find them on our doorstep, telling us these things and potentially endangering our school, even if it was not intentional- think of all the mess this could- already IS, creating-" 

"Minerva?" 

"Yes!" 

"You're rambling." The Headmaster straightened up. "And to each question there is an answer."

"Years ago, I was traveling around England when I bumped into a very interesting person. And this person happens to be Yuuko.

"Of course, we held a very intriguing conversation, and through it, she purposely "let slip" a piece of information: that someday, an event would occur that would change the Wizarding World as we know it.  
"That event, of course, is Lord Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall made the smallest of flinches, nodding for Dumbledore to continue.

"I asked her what I could do to aid the Wizarding World so that we could overcome this obstacle. And she said to me, "Dumbledore-san, the will to fight evil and do what is right is good enough. However, if you want to do the right thing, I just may be able to help you." And she did. She told me of an event that would occur soon after that, but would affect worlds outside of mine. But she said to me, that our Wizarding problems, and this outside occurrence, would cross paths someday.

"I asked her how this was to help me in my task. She said that when the people who bore this problem ventured across our dimension, I was to take them in. And she said that if helping my world, our world, was my wish, then she could grant it, and that would be my price, in exchange. "

"But you did not mention what it was exactly that she gave you if you were to have your wish granted."

"She did not tell me what it was precisely."

The younger Professor gasped. "But how could you possibly accept a deal where you don't know what comes out of it for you!" 

Dumbledore smiled, a peaceful, genuine one.

"She gave only two clues as to what I would receive. One, that it would come when this mysterious party arrives, and two, that it would prove to be very important to me, and vital to the outcome of this situation."

Five minutes passed in silence, before the wizard spoke again, shaking Professor McGonagall from her thoughts.

"I really believe I should be going now, as it is late."

"Indeed, Albus, but strangely enough, the more I ponder this, it seems like pure coincidence that you just happened to meet Yuuko-how many years was it?"

"Thirty-five-" 

"-years ago, and that she would just happen to be able to help you. Pure coincidence, I'd say."

"There is no such thing as coincidence. There is, however, Hitsuzen." 

"Pardon me?"

"Hitsuzen. A naturally fore-ordained event, one in which all other outcomes are impossible, and that one difference in the casualities leading to it would necessarily create a different result." He shrugged. "Or something similar to what she told me."

"So essentially..."

"So essentially, my meeting her was not simply by chance, but by something similar to my own will."

A pause, then...

"I bid you good night, Albus."

"And the same to you."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Alchemy: Whew! That took forever to type.

Sun: Yeah, and it's really short.

Alchemy: It is? Oh, yeah, you're right. It is pretty short.

Sun: We just have to make it longer next time.

Alchemy: Right!

Sun and Alchemy: Read and Review please!


	4. A Hectic Shopping Trip

Alchemy: Hey! Sorry, but I have some bad news. We'll be updating every other week from now on. It's way too hard to keep updating every week when school is a big pain. Anyway, we'll be updating as soon as we can and now it's time for our reviews!

Smarsala- Okaaaaaaaay. That had to hurt.

Artgirl150- Glad you liked it. We're working on this as much as we can, but there's a life outside of fanfics, right?

Nunofyorbiz- Yuuko might show up again, but I'm not too sure. She's not going to be drunk, at least I don't think she is.

Aniset- Yes, I knew that he was blind as did Sun-Obsessed. We are fully aware that he is blind. Well, thanks for telling us though.

Shiromo- Well, you know that Syaoran and Sakura are only about 15 years old making them old enough to go to Hogwarts. When you go to Hogwarts, you go from 1st year, when you're 11 to 7th year, when you're 17. So, they can go to Hogwarts. Another thing is that we have never heard of any exchange students, but that doesn't mean that it couldn't happen. Therefore, in this story, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane can be considered exchange or transfer students.

Sonicbug- Sorry about not replying to your review last time. I missed it. But, hey, here's what I would have said:

Sonicbug- Whatever floats your boat.

Sun: Hey! We now have 24 reviews.

Alchemy: I know. It's amazing. hands out cookies to the reviewers

Disclaimer guy: Now that you have your popcorn, you can sit back, relax and read this chapter that has Harry potter and Tsubasa characters in it, though neither belong to them. dims the lights

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Maaya sighed looking around the room. "Why do I hang out with you guys?" she asked to no one in particular. The group had just arrived at the Leaky Caldron. She was going to get Sirius one of these days. He was going to fear the day Maaya got her revenge. 'Well, ok, maybe he wouldn't fear that day, but it would be memorable,' the girl thought happily.

Sirius smiled and put a friendly hand on Maaya's shoulders. "Cause you love to play pranks," he said. "You just don't like to admit it missy."

Maaya shook her head and took a newspaper out of her pocket. She then whacked Sirius over the head. "That was for getting me involved in all of this." She smirked and walked over to where Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Mokona, Remus, James, Peter, and Lily were all standing, waiting for Maaya and Sirius. Maaya smiled. "Sorry about that. I had a few problems to take care of."

They all nodded in understanding. Mokona jumped onto Maaya's head. "And away we go!" the fluff ball announced cheerfully, pointing towards the door. James nodded and everyone followed him and Remus to the brick wall behind the pub. Sirius joined them muttering something about never ordering newspapers again as he rubbed his head.

Remus shook his head, a smile on his face. He tapped the bricks with his wand and the bricks moved away to reveal Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. We hope you enjoy your visit," Maaya said, a smile on her face.

Syaoran looked like he was ready to faint. Sakura was standing next to him, in a small state of shock, though she soon recovered and tried to get Syaoran back to normal. Fai had a smile on his face, but his eyes were slightly wider. Kurogane had a look of pure shock on his face for a second before he fell back into place.

After the group had gotten over their shock, Lily looked around. "Guys," she said, "I think we should split up into groups and go shopping."

"If we split up, how are we going to do it?" Fai asked. They all stood looking at each other until Sirius finally had the sense to pull out some straws.

"We can draw straws," he said. "The people who get the red tipped straws will go with Sakura. The green straw means you get to go will Syaoran, the blue straw person gets Fai and any person with black shall go with Kurogane."

The Hogwarts students and the Tsubasa group all watched as Sirius drew the colors at the tips of the straws. He finished and held them up in his hand, the colors facing down. The Hogwarts students slowly approached their friend.

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Maaya all chose the straws they wanted and revealed the colors they got to the others. James had drawn a blue straw while Maaya drew the green one. Remus and Peter both got black leaving Sirius and Lily with red straws.

James went over to Fai, Maaya jumped over to Syaoran, Remus dragged Peter to Kurogane and Lily and Sirius approached Sirius. Peter was afraid of Kurogane and being paired up with him didn't help at all.

Lily and Sirius looked at each other. They weren't going to like this little trip. Fai and James were talking happily, the two friends already. Maaya was chasing Mokona around the group while Sakura, Remus, and Syaoran watched. Kurogane was standing off to the side in silence.

Remus cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Lily, Sirius and Sakura will be going to Madame Malkin's and get everyone their robes. Fai and James, you two will be going to the Quidditch shop and getting the group some brooms. Maaya and Syaoran, you guys will be going to get the things needed for potions. Peter, Kurogane and I shall go and purchase the books that will be needed. After everyone finishes, we shall meet at wand shop."

"We'll get those potions supplies," Maaya said happily, putting her arm around Syaoran's neck in a friendly matter.

"We'll be glad to get the brooms," Fai replied while James had a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry about the robes moony," Sirius said. "We will have them and meet up with you as soon as possible."

Remus nodded and Maaya dragged Lily over to the side. "Whack Sirius with a newspaper when he starts to cause a lot of trouble. Don't worry. I do it all the time. He should be used to it by now." She winked, handed Lily a newspaper already rolled up and tied to stay that way and walked over to Remus. Maaya heard Lily's words before she left.

"Don't worry," Lily whispered, putting the newspaper away. She turned to walk over to Sirius.

"Remus," Maaya said happily as she went over to her friend. "Pick me up a few books while you're at the bookstore, will ya?" She handed the boy a list of different books, most on Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and a small velvet pouch filled with money.

Remus nodded and everyone went off in his or her own directions.

_The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time_

Sirius watched as Sakura walked around ahead of the two Hogwarts students, looking at the different shops as they passed by. She seemed a bit happier as she learned new things about this magical world, though she still seemed to be somewhere else. Sirius grinned and pointed out different shops while Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"We're here," Lily announced after spotting the robe shop off in the distance, The three walked in with Sakura looking around. Lily turned to face Sakura. "Do you have the boys' measurements?" she asked the girl.

Sakura nodded and shuffled around until she found a piece of paper. She handed it to Lily, that distant look coming back to her eyes once more. The shopkeeper noticed the three teens and hurried over. "What do you need dears?" she asked.

Lily smiled. "We need some robes for Hogwarts. We have measurements already." Lily handed the shopkeeper the slip of paper. She turned to face Sirius who was staring at Sakura. Lily rolled her eyes once more. "Black." No answer. "Sirius." Still, there was no answer. "Sirius Black wake up!" She whacked him over the head.

"Huh? Wha?" he asked looking around.

"Stop spacing out Black," Lily replied. Sirius never got to reply because the shopkeeper was hurrying over to them, all of the robes in her hands. She handed the robes to Lily while Sirius paid 12 galleons, 16 sickles and 14 knuts for the lot. Sirius grumbled something about having to pay for the robes, but stopped when the robes put into his hands.

The three people left the shop, Lily talking with Sakura. Sakura would nod here and there. It looked like her mind was elsewhere though, but Lily never seemed notice this. Lily turned to look at Sirius. "Black, what are you doing?"

Sirius turned to look back at Lily. "Carrying the robes," he replied with a simple shrug.

"I know you're planning something back there Black. Spit it out." The two teens didn't notice a thump in the background.

"I'm not doing anything."

"I know you have to be up to something."

"I'm telling you Evans, I'm not planning anyth-" he stopped and looked around. "Evans. Where's Sakura?"

Lily blinked and turned around to look behind her. "There she is!" The red head exclaimed as she pointed to a group of witches walking by, Sakura being swept away with them.

"We have to get her!" Sirius exclaimed. "Quickly!" With that said, the two teens took off to retrieve their friend.

_The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time_

"We got her back," Sirius panted, the robes for the others draped over Sirius's back. The two teens, though they didn't get along, had worked together and had successfully gotten Sakura back, safe and sound. "I can carry Sakura back to the wand shop."

Lily slapped Sirius's hand. "I'm taking Sakura to the wand shop, and that's final."

Sirius grumbled as Lily hoisted Sakura onto her back. The two conscious teens then made their way to the wand shop where their friends awaited them. Sirius opened the door and looked around. They were the last ones who arrived. Lily gently put Sakura on the ground, leaning the other girl against the wall. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Sakura!" he cried running over to her.

"Don't worry yourself," Sirius said. "She's just asleep." Syaoran let out a breath of relief and turned to watch over Sakura.

A noise behind Lily and Sirius caused many people to turn around. Mr. Olivander was standing there, talking lightly with James, Maaya and Fai. They stopped their conversation and Mr. Olivander smiled at the group.

"Welcome. I think everyone is currently present. Now, we need to get down to business. Who would like to get their wand first?"

Maaya, James and Fai moved away from Olivander. Fai grinned and turned to Kurogane. He pushed his black haired friend forward. Kurogane stumbled forward, cursing. He glared at Fai, ready to strangle the man. Fai grinned and waved a bit.

"Yes, yes. Mr. Kurogane. Hold out your wand hand," Olivander said. Kurogane looked around the room a bit confused. James went over to him.

"The hand you write with," he whispered. Kurogane stuck his hand out and a quick look of shock went on his face, but soon disappeared as quickly as it had come. James backed away from Kurogane and Mr. Olivander scurried around, muttering things to himself.

The tape rolled up and flew to the small table and Mr. Olivander pulled out a long box. He took the wand out of the box and handed it to Kurogane. "Ash wood, unicorn hair, 12 ½ inches."

Kurogane took the wand and swished it around. There was a loud thud and everyone turned around to look at Maaya, her left leg was frozen in ice. Sirius and James started to laugh until glares were sent their way. Fai and Remus were smiling, hands over their mouths. Peter was curled up in the corner, now truly scared of the black haired newcomer. Syaroan was too busy to notice with Sakura, so he didn't notice what had happened.

"No, no," Olivander muttered, snatching the wand from him. "Try this one." He shoved another wand into Kurogane's hands. "Peach wood, phoenix feather, 10 ¾ inches. This wand is very strong." Kurogane swished his wand and fire came out of the tip of the wand.

"Watch it!" Maaya yelled from her spot on the floor. She was bent forward, her wand out as she tried to get the ice off of her leg. James's hair was a bit burnt, and his hair was still smoking. He hadn't gotten out of the way quick enough. Sirus was laughing along with most of the other occupants in the room at the moment. Maaya muttered the correct spell and tapped her leg. The ice disappeared.

"Not this one," Olivander said as he grabbed the wand from Kurogane. "Here try this one," he than said as he handed Kurogane another wand. "Ebony, 14 inches, dragon heartstring, stubborn." Kurogane than swished the new wand. The wand emitted black sparks and a picture of Tomoyo appeared. His eyes widened as he looked at Tomoyo. She looked back. Tomoyo than laughed her creepy laugh and Soma came out of the wand.

"Be good on the rest of your journey Kurogane," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Remember that there will be no unnecessary deaths and I hope that you will continue your journey with your companions. We may see each other again. Until we meet again." She finished the last word as Soma ran over to Tomoyo.

"Princess! We need to get back to work!" she said, pushing Tomoyo back into the wand. After Tomoyo was gone, Soma turned to face Kurogane. "You know, you don't look too bad young," she said, a smile on her face as she went back into the wand.

"My, my. What a different reaction. That was not to be expected," Mr. Olivander said with a smile. He looked around. "Who's next?"

Fai stepped forward. "Guess it's my turn," he said happily.

"Yes, yes," Olivander said nodding as Fai put his hand out and the measuring tape started to measure him. "I have a good wand for you." The old wand maker picked up one of the wands Kurogane had tried out. "Peach wood, 10 ¾ inches, phoenix feather. This is a great wand, Very strong."

Fai took the wand and waved it around a bit. He had a surprised look on his face when he turned around to look at what had happened to have caused a huge bang. Peter was floating in the air, whimpering as he flipped.

Lily muttered something under her breath and waved her wand around. Peter came to the ground with a thump. Fai turned back around to notice that the wand was no longer in his hand. Mr. Olivander walked back over, handing Fai another wand. "Ash wood, 12 ½ inches with a unicorn hair. It is bendy."

Fai swirled his wand around and a chibi-Kurogane popped out of the wand. It looked exactly like Kurogane when he was still an adult, only chibi-sized. The chibi-Kurogane floated over to the real Kurogane and sat on his head.

"Get the hell off of me," Kurogane grunted as he picked up the small creature. It was real enough and looked like it was going to stay. Kurogane chucked the creature across the room.

"Wha?" Maaya asked as the chibi-Kurogane was thrown across the room. Maaya jumped and caught the small Kurogane. She fell to the ground with a thump. "Ow," Maaya muttered as she sat up. "That wasn't nice Kurogane!"

The chibi-Kurogane looked up at Maaya and cocked its head to the side. "Kuro?"

Olivander cut anything else that was going to be said off. "This is interesting," the old man said. "Very interesting indeed. Mr. Fai, you're wand had another like it right here in this room. Very interesting indeed. I believe the other wand was made of ash wood, unicorn tail, 6 ¼ inches. That unicorn gave only two hairs and I only made one wand that small."

Maaya dug around in her pocket with the hand not holding the chibi-Kurogane. "It's not here," she murmured. The chibi-Kurogane pointed to Maaya. "Huh?" she asked. "Oh yeah! I remember now!" She pulled her wand out from where it was put behind the girl's ear like a pencil. "I put it there so I wouldn't loose it earlier."

Fai grinned. "Looks like we have twin wands only mine's twice the size of yours." Maaya laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, breaking up the laughter. Everyone turned to look at Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura blinked a few times. "Did I fall asleep again?" she asked.

"Yes," Fai said. "But, we're getting our wands right now."

"Who would like to go next?" Olivander asked.

Syaoran stepped forward. "I will sir," he said. Syaoran stuck out his hand and the tape measurer measured him. The tape flew back to the desk where it was sitting. Mr. Olivander came walking over to Syaoran. "Here, this one should work."

Syaoran took it as Mr. Olivander explained what it was made of. "It's peach wood, 10 ¾ inches, phoenix feather. Very strong." Syaoran waved it around and a bunch of Sakura petals fell from the ceiling. A bouquet of red roses fell into Sakura's lap, causing a light blush to appear on her face.

Mr. Olivander nodded. "That wand is yours. The young lady shall be next."

Before Sakura could even stand up, a box flew from the back of the room. It flew and rammed into Sirius, getting him in the nose. The box then backed up and flew into Sakura's hands. Sirius was cursing in the corner, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

The wand came out of the box, a golden glow around it. Slowly, the wand went in Sakura's hand and a small golden box appeared out of the ceiling. Syaoran caught it while Mr. Olivander stood there stunned.

"That definitely is the right wand for you miss," he said. "I've never seen something like that happen before. This is an original wand, the only one like it in the world. It is made of a Pegasus feather, 10 ¾ inches made with cherry wood. This wand is quite springy."

Everyone paid for their wands and the group walked out of the shop, each one of them talking about the weird occurrences at the wand shop Mokona hopped on James's shoulder where he stayed and the chibi-Kurogane fell asleep in Maaya's arms.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Whew. That was close. I almost didn't make it. I only have a few minutes before the deadline.

Sun: You were lucky, this time.

Alchemy: This time? What do you mean by this time?

Sun: That's for me to know and you to find out.

Alchemy: Read and Review please!


	5. Argumentative Maaya

Alchemy: Finally! We have another chapter up and running. Time for reviews!

Ayumu Narumi- Yes, the Mini-Kuro is cute. I like him! He's going to come back soon!

Nunofyorbiz- Well, that's a secret! You'll just have to read and find out.

Miko102- 3 Yep! We updated! Glad you're glad!

Taigaa-Gina- Sakura's not in Slytherin. You'll find out where she goes if you scroll down and read. For Chibi-Kuro, you'll just have to wait to find that one out!

Crystal Dawn- Well, I'm really happy that you like it and thanks for the side notes. I didn't know that. I've never read RG Verda.

Yersi Fanel- Thanks for pointing that out. I knew we did something wrong. ) Well, thanks for reading it and noticing that once again and I'm glad you like it!

Unwanted Red Roses- Glad you like it. I can't wait. I get to brainstorm ideas for the next chapter. That should be fun…

Vixenfirechild- The plot might be simple now, but as we go on, it might get a bit more complex. I got a confused a few times myself when we were plotting this out…

firefoxillusion007- Thanks!

Sun: We better get started on this fic now.

Alchemy: There's one thing I want to say before we get this thing up.

Sun: Oh, what is that?

Alchemy: Slurpies!

Sun: O.o

12345678980123456787801234567890123456789901234567899012345678901234567

Remus Lupin was like every other boy. Well, except for his lycanthropy, and his knack for getting up earlier than his roommates.

He didn't mind this irreplaceable habit. The sunrise was always nice to look at. First dibs at the bulletin board was good too, for business or otherwise.

So on that snowy day of December, exactly one week and two days ahead of Christmas, Remus jogged down the steps of the boys' dormitory staircase, taking the last five at a jump. He was fully dressed in his somewhat frayed uniform. He admired the sunrise for a while, then ambled over to the notice board. His eyes wearily scanned the numerous lost-and-found papers(Has anyone seen my socks? Lisa), advertisements(Socks wanted! Simply slip a pair under the 5th year boys' dorm and earn some Galleons! Marauders), and club notices(Charms, Fri.) He skimmed over the calendar and shook his head. Nothing new.

Remus turned away, did a double take, whirled back, and stared. Sure enough, in the little animated box reading, "Dec.Christmas!" were the words, "Social Event-Christmas Ball, 4th year & up permitted to attend." He gazed at it some more, then bolted for the step, taking them two at a time. He had an important message to confer.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"A BALL!"

Remus winced. Perhaps it hadn't been so good to tell them this early.

Peter was wide-eyed, nearly falling off his four-poster. Sirius's eyebrows had disappeared beneath his shock of long dark hair. James lay spread-eagled on his bed, every ounce of sleepiness erased.

They were more awake than Remus had ever seen before 7 o'clock.

"Yeah." Remus gritted his teeth for the groans that would inevitably come.

Identical evil grins split across Sirius and James's faces.

"Moony, old mate," Sirius said, clapping Remus genially on the back.

"The information you have just relayed to us is most important and greatly appreciated. We salute you," Sirius said. His grin stretched from ear to ear.

"What he means," James smirked, "is that this is the perfect opportunity to trip Snivellus on his way to the punch bowl."

Sirius put his chin in his hand. "And to be on the safe side, we should probably spike the punch too, mate."

Remus chuckled inwardly, only slightly wary, then groaned.

James looked alarmed, and said, "Now, Moony, if you think we're going to do anything rash-"

"-we won't,' Sirius finished.

Remus rolled his eyes; as if they had ever done anything rash in their lives.

Instead, he got to the point.

"My transformation this month occurs on Christmas Eve."

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya sulked, leaning against the wall.

"I still think that you lot have the best rooms in the school."

Sakura smiled, almost apologetic. Although they had received good hospitality in the past countries, this was beyond just nice.

Lily, however, scrutinized the room thoughtfully.

"It looks a tad bleak. A bit like a Muggle hospital. All white sheets and whatnot."

Maaya tore herself away from the wall to stand next to Lily.

"Way too plain."

Maaya and Lily surveyed the room, the opened their mouths simultaneously. "It needs-"

"-some serious decorating."

The two Gryffindors stared each other down.

"Sakura, would it be alr-"

"Sakura-chan, dearie," Maaya drawled sweetly, cutting a glaring Lily off. "You wouldn't mind greatly if I-"

"AHEM." 

"-if WE," Maaya added grudgingly, "altered your room a bit, so to speak."

"I wouldn't mind," Sakura said, beaming. Maaya clapped her hands, delighted.

"Excellent then! We are free for the rest of the evening, no, no Quidditch practice, Lily, so I suppose I'll start now!"

"She has fluctuating mood swings, poor girl," Lily muttered. Sakura giggled.

"So what color should I charm it?" Maaya murmured.

"Maybe blue and white?"

"Quiet, Lily! Have you no respect for a person deep in thought?" Maaya hissed. She and Lily glared at each other.

"Gryffindor colors are a must-"

"They haven't even been sorted!"

"No matter! I have the utmost faith in Sakura that she will be a Gryffindor."

Glare. Sakura watched the exchange nervously.

"She's clearly a Gryffindor, but if you don't want her in this House-"

Lily was furious.

"I was not implying that! I was merely pointing out-"

"POINT MY HAT!"

"I was only trying to remind you-"

"And I was only trying to decorate a room-"

"Wait! I thought Sakura said we could both do this-"

"Well, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

"SHUT UP! THE LOT OF YOU!"

Head swiveled towards the door, where two girls stood, one with her hands behind her back, and the other with feet placed apart, hands on hips. 

"That's better," the blonde girl sighed. "And you should know well that I hate shouting." She made her way to the group of people.

Lily had regained her breath, as well as most of her poise. She waved towards the blonde, saying,

"This is Alice, a good friend and a Gryffindor as well, and this is Jeanne." Alice stuck out her hand, smiling a smile that reached across her plump face.

"It's a pleasure." Alice stood back, and Jeanne stepped up, wrinkling her nose cutely.

"Good to meet you!" she said, eyes sparkling.

"Well, how about pink?" Jeanne asked, curly bangs shading her violet eyes. Lily looked surprised.

"Why pink?" she asked. Jeanne shrugged.

"Isn't Sakura the Japanese word for 'cherry blossom'? And aren't cherry blossoms pink?" she countered.

Maaya smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Jeanne grinned, twirling a light-brown curl. "Because you hate pink."

Lily took stock of the situation, and within minutes, the walls and carpet were in shades pink, and the bedspread was patterned with cherries. Flowery knick-knacks stood on every surface, and the wood had turned, unsurprisingly, to cherry wood.

"Lily's a Charms whiz," Alice said in way of explanation. Sakura nodded, gaping at the room.

"Well, anyway, do you know where," Jeanne consulted a scrap of parchment, "Misters Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane could be found?"

Maaya's brow furrowed, "No, why?"

"We need to relay an important message from Dumbledore."

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"So Quidditch is the most popular sport in your wor-eh, country?"

"That's right, mate!" James beamed. Syaoran sent up a silent thanks that James had not noticed the trip in his words.

"The game is played on broomsticks, and was first designed in the Medieval Age. There are four balls in the game, and seven players on each team," James went on. Syaoran nodded.

"The first ball is a Quaffle, and it apparently looks like a red football." Catching the puzzled look on Syaoran's face, he hastily added, "Well, according to Evans, it does. I've no idea what a football looks like." It took Syaoran a minute before he realized that James was referring to Lily.

"The Quaffle is around seven inches, a solid red color, and is made of leather stitched together over some stuffing, I'm not quite sure what. It doesn't have many magical attributes, except for a spell that keeps it from falling to the ground too quickly, but it plays a very important role. More about that later.

"Anyway, two other balls, called Bludgers, are black, tough as dragon hide, and are around this size." James held up his hands in a crude measurement. "What they do is they go after team players and try to knock them off their brooms. They're right dangerous, could knock you cold if you're not careful.

"And the last ball is the Golden Snitch. Size of a walnut, gold with tiny silver wings, and dead fast. Supposedly, it's very hard to catch, but I think it's a snap," James boasted.

"There are several different jobs for people on the team. First off is the Seeker. His job is to catch the Snitch. If he does, his team wins 150 points and the game ends. The team that catches the Snitch almost always win. Seekers need to be light, fast, and good with a broom; the Snitch is pretty hard to see, and even harder to catch(though not for me!).

"Two other players, called Beaters, are supposed to knock the Bludgers away from the rest of their team mates. They have wooden clubs for that job, but you also need a strong arm, which, by the way, isn't much of a problem for me, either.

"The Keeper's job is to block the Quaffle from getting into the goal posts. You see, there are three goal posts at each team's end of the field, and that's where the noblest players of all come in: the Chasers!" James grinned.

"The Chasers shoot the Quaffle into the goal posts, 10 points a goal. The Keeper of the opposite team blocks them from getting in."  
Syaoran nodded, dissolving this new information in his mind.

"Oi! Slow people! Could you quicken the pace a bit!" Sirius called from several yards ahead. The two boys ran to keep up, but Syaoran stopped in his tracks when he saw what was beyond the doorframe.

Numerous giant stone staircases, connecting at tons of landings, moving majestically from landing to landing.

"This is incredible," Syaoran murmured.

"You bet it is," Remus said from his side. "This is Hogwarts."

'It's always fun when I get to see something with my own eyes...'

A gale of laughter reached them from above. James and Sirius had somehow made it to the top two stairwells, and were racing each other down. James did a complicated whirl before toppling off amidst rapturous applause from Peter.

"James's a bit of a show-off, but he's really a good bloke," Remus said. "He never misses an opportunity to, er, show his worth, though.

"Especially in front of Lily."

Syaoran looked away from the raucous crowd above.

"Does James..." he broke off, motioning with his hands.

"Madly," Remus replied. Never stops trying to impress her. Personally, it's good entertainment until they get out of hand."

Syaoran didn't press the matter.

"Merlin, could you hurry up!" Peter squealed from three stories up.

No one caught the grin that Sirius sent James.

"ACCIO!" 

With a strangled, "wah!", Syaoran lost his footing and found himself hurtling up the stairs.

"Syaoran, look out!" Remus shouted. Syaoran glanced to the right- and yelped. The ominous stonewall loomed out, and he was heading straight for it.   
Ignoring everyone's horror-stricken face, he somersaulted easily and pushed off, turning a full backwards circle before landing cat-like on his feet.  
"Wheet-whoo! I'd say you about beat Kuro-fufu there," a familiar voice called out. Syaoran glanced up to see Fai and Kurogane approaching.

"Not bad, kid."

All four of the Marauders stood dumbstruck, their mouths agape like doors flung ajar. Syaoran grinned at their surprise. James quickly recovered, his shock replaced by a manic grin.

"I reckon we've found our last Quiddtich player."

Remus frowned slightly, "but they haven't even been sorted yet!"

"Very good point, Remus." Five girls stood at the end of the corridor. Maaya folded her arms.

"I'm still positive she's a Gryffindor," Maaya huffed.

A brunette spoke up, saying, "We have a message to give to you. Headmaster Dumbledore requests to see you in his office in five minutes(Yipes!); he has some business for you." She grinned. "You'd better hurry!"

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"So Who'll be first?" The hat crowed, it's brim/mouth flapping.

Sakura looked shyly around. "If you don't mind, could I?"

Syaoran nodded encouragingly. She walked timidly up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on her head.

"And who do we have here?"

'Sakura,' she thought to herself(or the hat).

"Oh, dear, you don't seem to have many experiences that I can base my judgment on."

'I lost all my memories, so that's why we are going on a journey to find them."

"We?" the hat inquired.

'Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and I," she replied.

"Ah. But I can tell, you have a natural curiosity for new things, are courageous and unafraid(most of the time), and you do not hesitate to do the right thing. You have a determination to help others, and also to prove yourself. Your inner strength is good."

'Gryffindor, please,' Sakura thought, eyes squinted shut.

The hat said to her, "Gryffindor, dear? Well, it seems a suitable choice."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Cheering, clapping, and whistling could be heard outside the

door, along with a cry of, "I told you so!" Sakura slid off the stool, smiling brightly.

"Mr. Syaoran?" Dumbledore said. Syaoran nodded.

'I hope I get into Gryffindor. I have to. I need to make sure Sakura will be alright.'

The moment he sat down, the voice of the Hat filled his head.

"Syaoran, eh?" Syaoran nodded.

"You'll be a difficult one, no doubt. What's that, Gryffindor too?"

"If you would, please."

"Well, intelligence, determination, courage and bravery in excess, if you're sure, "

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

The cheering and whooping arose again outside the office. A thud was heard, and a small,

"ow" floated into the room, followed by a bit of laughter and a swearword. The troupe of

travelers turned to stare at the oak door when someone could be heard.

"Padfoot! I can't believe you knocked Wormtail down the stairwell!" Remus's voice said.

"It was an accident!" his friend defended. "Don't you assume that I would ever do that purposefully."

"Sure you wouldn't," another person retorted. It was Maaya.

"I swear, on my dead mum(that old hag), I wouldn't do that to a friend," Sirius insisted.

"Then go get Peter and bring him back up," Maaya suggested firmly. There were some grumbling and footsteps sounded. A few seconds later, two footsteps could be heard through the door.

"There, now I've got him. Sorry loads, Wormtail, it was an accident. Didn't mean to knock you down the steps," Sirius said.

The four teens in the office turned back around to face Dumbledore once more. The older man smiled.

"Mr. Kurogane, if you will," he said. Kurogane, like always, grumbled about the unfairness of him being pushed before that white mage.

"Yet another tricky one. You are brave, and very loyal to those you serve. Wonderful qualities for Gryffindor; you are cunning, but not the type for Ravenclaw."  
Kurogane grunted and mumbled in response.

"Not remotely friendly, Hufflepuff won't do at all. Slytherin seems good. I see, the one you serve has put a restraining curse upon you. Cunning, very sly. Well, I know the perfect House for you!"

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Boos came through from the other side of the door. Someone clapped politely, however.  
Everyone outside turned to glare at Lily, minus Jeanne, who was rolling her eyes at the simplicity of the people before her.

"Evans, you cheered for a Slytherin!" Sirius exclaimed, eyes flashing dangerously. "Are you bloody out-of-your-mind!"

"It's only proper to applaud him; he his our companion, and another student, same as the rest. We should be happy for him, regardless of his House(though I DON'T find Slytherin favorable, the slimy gits). 

"Oh yeah," Maaya grinned. "You do have a point there." Only Jeanne could catch the sarcasm subtly woven in.  
"She is right," Remus said pointedly.

James stared at his best friend.

"Moony, you spend way too much time with the Prefects."

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Kurogane growled as the group of students standing outside bantered back and forth. "Shut up out there!" he yelled, a bit disgusted that they had been talking about him.

"Calm down, Kuro-fee. They're not doing anything bad," Fai chirped. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling over his half-moon glasses.

"Mr. Fai, your turn," he said.

Fai nodded with his oh-so-casual smile and put the hat on.

"Great knowledge, I see, and you are very wise," the Sorting Hat said before the man in boy form could even sit down. "You have a thirst to learn more, and are trying to avoid returning home. Though you are quite friendly, I believe I know just where to put you!"

"Ravenclaw!" 

Some polite clapping and a couple of groans wafted into the room.

"Merlin!" Sirius and James chorused. "Another person jumping on our back to get us to study."

Remus, Maaya, and even Lily could be heard next. "You need to study to get more O.W.L.s. It's really important."

Someone, predictably Sirius, snorted derisively.

"So says the girl who ditches the Library for Quidditch more often than not."

Dumbledore clapped for Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura's attention. He smiled and said,

"So we have two new Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin. You will take classes with your Houses, and meals as well. However, you will retire at night to the rooms I have prepared for you. The group outside my office will undoubtedly aid you with anything else. You are dismissed." He nodded. No one could be heard outside.

"Hi-YAH!", and the door banged open, revealing Maaya in a Kung Fu pose, fists and right leg raised. The rest of the crowd looked either, mortified, shocked, or slightly impressed.

"Quite impressive, Miss Sakamoto, but I beg of you not to do it again. I'm sure you meant no harm, but someone could have been hurt." He motioned towards Syaoran, who had gone to open the door and looked petrified.

"Gomen- I mean, sorry, Headmaster sir, I was just, you know," she said, sinking into a bit of a bow. Her face flushed.

"It's quite alright," he assured. He turned to the rest and said, "And once again, you are dismissed."

The students turned to exit, but something stopped them.

What's the hold-up, Evans?" Sirius said. Lily ignored him; she seemed to be immersed in something down the stairs.

Sure enough, a shout resonated up the steps, and a girl skidded to a halt at Lily's front.

"Emmeline, what's going on?" Lily asked. The girl named Emmeline swept her straight blonde hair from her face.

"A breath of air, perhaps, Miss Vance?" Dumbledore interrupted from his desk.

Emmeline nodded, her hair flying. The room was eerily silent while she breathed.

"Something strange is going on, Headmaster," she said as soon as she had caught her breath.

"First, we were in Charms Class, practicing Banishing Spells, and my cushion that I was practicing on exploded, but I was sure I did the spell right, and we've practiced the incantation for weeks!" She said earnestly. Lily nodded, all ears.

"But when the feathers flew out of the pillow, I noticed one larger than the rest, with a strange marking on it..."

Syaoran snapped to attention.

"When I went to pick it up, however, it simply disappeared, so I just thought it a trick of the eyes."

But she continued, her voice rising in tempo, "And I saw it again! This evening, in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Almost every Ravenclaw was there, and I wasn't the only one who spotted it. Everyone noticed it, you see...it seemed to shine, but when a 6th year went to take it," she gulped and cried, "it exploded in his face!"

Dumbledore stood, rapt with attention.

"Miss Vance, do you know the location of this feather?"

Emmeline shook her head.

"It disappeared once more. But more than one person was near at the time, and almost everyone around it fainted. And they've been out cold since! Madam Pomphrey has yet to find a potion to revive them," she said worriedly, wringing her hands.

Everyone's attention seemed to zone in on her, though none so much as the three travelers; Sakura was drooping off to slumber land. Dumbledore finally sat down.

"I think that is quite enough excitement for one night," he said. "I suggest you all go to bed for a fresh start in the morning."

Out in the corridor off of the Headmaster's staircase, the three travelers(minus Sakura, who had dropped off on the stairs and was know in Syaoran's arms) consulted the newly arrived Mokona.

"It's definitely here, not close, but not far, either," the creature said.

"So I suppose..." Fai said. Syaoran finished the sentence, his "determined" look crossing his face.

"We look for it."

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya smiled triumphantly.

"I told you that she would be a Gryffindor, but no, you wouldn't listen!"

Lily opened her mouth, incredulous. "I only said that-"

"Mhmm. Thought so. Black, keep out of this! I've still enough pep in me for another one of those kicks."

Jeanne laughed good-naturedly.

"You sure are argumentative, Maaya-chan."

"Darned straight, Jeanne! And don't you lot forget it!"

12345678901234556788900123345678900123567866750973485627845689234758927882

Sun: Another chapter gone.

Alchemy: I know. Wasn't it wonderful?

Sun: Please review!


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

Alchemy: Hey. Sorry about the lateness.

Sun: Someone waited until the last minute and had very bad luck.

Alchemy: -glares at her friend- Anyway, my reviewers:

Ayumu Narumi: O.o

Taigaa-Gina: Read the chapter to see what happens.

Nunofyorbiz: Later! Later!

Shadow Of The Wolf: Thanks!

Unwanted Red Roses: Yay!

AzalynAngel: Glad you like it!

Batya: We're updating as fast as we can!

pheonix-maker: Fai's just in a kid's body. That doesn't meant that he's going to act the way he would if he were a kid. He still has his memories and everything.

Inui's bastard love-child: We're still writing it!

Sakura-jr17: Mwahahahahaha! –coughs-

Sun: Here's the chapter I guess.

Alchemy: -on the floor twitching-

12345678901234567890987654321123456789012345678901234567890123456789

The days past and life went on. Actually, only about three days passed, but it seemed longer. The sun was just peeking out from behind the clouds, coming up after a good nights sleep. The castle was quiet and most people were sound asleep in their beds, but there were people who were not with the majority. These people would happen to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team sat in the locker room. The air around them seemed to be and depressing. The team was silent until Sirus spoke up. "Well," the beater said, "Erik Blueman left."

"Poor bloke got hit with both bludgers. He's fine now, but he quit. Said it was too risky for him." James clarified. Everyone turned to Sirus and Maaya.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Maaya yelled, jumping out of her seat when the staring was too much for her. "He did it," Maaya said as the girl pointed to her fellow beater. "I was on the other side of the field. He was right there!"

The group sighed and turned away from the beaters, getting to more pressing matters first. Amber Machi, the seeker, voiced the question out the team did not ask yet. "What do we do now?"

Team captain, a seventh year keeper, answered her, "We need to get a new chaser."

"Nooo," Maaya wailed, "we will lose our nickname."

"Yeah, we will not be named after our star chaser anymore," Sirus added.

"What has to be done must be done, Arthur Weasley, the last chaser stated.

"You're right, Authur," James said. "We'll come up with a new nickname. We're the unique Gryffindor Qudditch Team and if we put our minds to it, we can find a new one!"

"Are you sure," Maaya asked.

"Yes," Amber replied," we will lose our nickname for the team."

Maaya smiled happily. "Yay!"

"You don't have to be so hyper," Sirus remarked.

"Says you," Maaya replied sticking her tongue out playfully.

"I'll make up a sign for the bulletin board," Andrew said.

"We can't have the tryouts Tuesday," Maaya, Sirus, and James chorused.

"What did you do this time?" Amber asked.

"Well, in Charms the other day, Sirus made a mistake and ended up making a distracted me which in turn made my rock hit Maaya and she toppled over into the professor and her spell messed up, so we need tutoring from Professor Flitwick until we get it right. Evans and Remus are going to help us in our work," James explained.

"Knowing those two, it could take a while," Arthur remarked.

Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Alice smiled at Sakura. "You're the only person who could pull off the school uniform and still look very pretty. It looks great!"

Lily nodded. "The boys will be looking at you."

Sakura blushed. "Are you sure I look fine?" she asked slowly.

""You look fabulous," the two girls chorused reassuringly.

"Now," Lily chimed. "You have to go downstairs and see what the boys think."

Alice smiled, grabbed Sakura's wrist and led her down the stairs leading towards the common room. Fai and Syaoran looked over when the girls came down the steps. They were staring at Sakura as she seemed to glide down the steps. Kurogane was too busy chasing Mokona around, trying to get his wand back.

"Get back here with my wand you pork bun!" he exclaimed while Mokona just bounced around the room happily.

Sakura blushed once again and walked down onto the floor. Everything was quiet, except for the fighting in the background, but no one was paying attention to that. Syaoran jumped up and went over to Sakura. "You look wonderful," he said with a light blush.

Sakura felt herself growing redder. For some reason, she was very happy because of his comment. She smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Remus looked at a clock on the wall. "We need to get to breakfast," he declared. He was the first person who broke out of the trance. Everyone turned to look at him, even Kurogane. Mokona took this chance to jump into Sakura's arms.

"Yes," Lily exclaimed. "We need to get going to breakfast. Professor Dumbledore is going to introduce you today. We don't want you to be late."

Alice glanced out the window. "Isn't the Quidditch Team supposed to be out practicing today?"

"Who cares? They should be at breakfast," Lily replied as she stepped though the charmed door.

"Right," Alice said as she pushed Kurogane out the door. "We'll see them there."

Fai stepped to the side allowing Sakura and Syaoran to walk out of the room before him. He then left, Peter and Remus following behind.

The group got to the Great Hall only stopping to wait for a staircase to move. Remus and Peter went over to the Gryffindor table and took seats by the edge of the table. The hall watched as Lily and Alice took Sakura and the other transfers up to the teachers' table. They stopped, left Fai and the others and went to take their own seats at the Gryffindor table.

The Adventure of the Fellowship Through Time

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team ran through the halls. They had forgotten about the time with the small crisis they had encountered. Currently, the group had 2 minutes to get to the Great Hall to make in time to hear Dumbledore's speech. Now, all of them dashed towards the Great Hall, each one in their uniforms.

Amber glanced at her watch. "It looks like we are just going to make it on time," she stated as James and Andrew pushed open the huge doors. They all saw Fai, Syaoran, Kurogane and Sakura were all standing by the professors' table and Lily and Alice slipped away from them.

The hall turned top stare at the Quidditch Team as they took their seats by Remus and Peter. They were the closest seats to the door and the team wasn't going to go out and scout out open seats by their friends. Dumbledore smiled benignly.

"And now that we all are present," Dumbledore said looking at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, "I have an announcement." The hall watched with bated breath.

"Please welcome our new transfer students: Mr.'s Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane and Miss Sakura. They have transferred here from, eh, Japan, and they will be staying with us until their school sees fit. In a way, you could say they are evaluating us."

The hall gave mixed reactions to this statement. Moat applauded, some more energetically than others; a few boys stared avidly at Sakura, and the girlfriends of the boys gave the travelers sulky looks.

Dumbledore waved for silence before he continued. "But before they join as official students," he paused dramatically, "their houses must be announced."

"Mr. Syaoran, Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and several girls swooned. Syaoran grinned and took a seat be Maaya.

"Mr. Fai, Ravenclaw." More cheering and some wolf whistling accompanied Fai on his way to the table, where several girls immediately pounced on him.

"Mr. Kurogane, Slytherin." Kurogane was greeted by applause, smug faces and some boos, and the barely concealed rude gestures, courtesy of the Marauders. Some good-natured laughter rang out when Maaya whacked Sirius round the head with a rolled up Daily Prophet.

"And last but certainly not least, Miss Sakura has been sorted into Gryffindor." The Great Hall exploded with whooping and wolf whistling. Sakura blushed magnificently, taking a seat across from Syaoran and sinking lower in her seat from embarrassment. Sirius winked and Maaya sent him one of her best death glares. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, enjoy your breakfast. What's that Stebbins? No, sorry. We can't take the day off from classes." The Hufflepuff looked sincerely disappointed. "But we can get one more day off for Winter Break."

The hall erupted into cheers and people threw hats and forks into the air. "Owwww!" the voice broke the cheers throughout the hall. Everyone turned to look at the Ravenclaw table where Amelia Evanport had called out in pain. A fork hand come down and hit her. Everyone sat down in his or her seats.

The Adventure of the Fellowship Through Time

"Ok everyone," Andrew said looking around at the students who were going to try out for the team. "We are here tonight to find a replacement for the chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. We need someone with good had-eye coordination and we need you to be fast on your broom. You will have to be able to dodge bludgers that come your way also." Maaya and Sirius grinned as Andrew started talking about the bludgers and Amber took over the speech from there.

"Whoever gets the position of chaser will have to work well with the other chasers. They will have to be able to deal with stress and the person who makes it onto the team must really be dedicated to winning, but also, this person needs to know how to accept it when the team wins or looses," Amber explained.

Arthur started to talk next. "You can't give up easily and you need to try your best. We want everyone to give it everything they have. It doesn't matter if you win or loose that way because you know that you tied your best and you had fun."

After the three finished talking, only about 4 people were left. James looked over and noted whom everyone was. There was Syaoran, Greg, Kari, and Julian.

The tryouts started and soon they were finished. Amber sighed in relief. "Well, Greg and Julian were horrible."

"That's for sure," Sirius grumbled. He was tired by now, as was the rest of the team. It hadn't been easy for the people to even make 10 shots. The sun was already starting to set.

The Quidditch Team trampled towards the lockers where they would sit and discuss Syaoran's and Kari's tryouts.

"Well," James said. "Kari was pretty good, but I like Syaoran better. Kari was slow on the turns and wasn't fast enough to get away from any of the players posing for the opposing team."

Andrew nodded. "Though Syaoran had slower reactions on his right side."

"I noticed that as well," Arthur added.

"Though Kari is pretty skilled, she fell off her broom," Maaya commented. Maaya stood up, fury in her eyes. "I'm the only one allowed to do that!"

"Calm down Maaya," Amber said to her fellow teammate.

Maaya looked at Amber. "Ok," she said happily before she sat back down.

"So, who votes for Syaoran?" Andrew asked.

Everyone raised his or her hands.

"Well, that was easier than expected," Maaya said.

"We shall put up a notice tomorrow telling Syaoran he won," Arthur said

Everyone nodded and changed out of the Quidditch uniforms and changing back into the regular ones.

12345678901234567890987654321123456789012345678901234567890123456789

Alchemy: Blah! So short!

Sun: Review please!


	7. The Ball Part 1

Alchemy: Well, here we are with the chapter 7. It's longer, like promised.

Ayumu Narumi – Well, that's all I had to say at that moment.

Sun-Obsessed – I try to get all of the errors and you know that!

Batya – Chapter is now up and yes, it is longer.

daylight katana – Glad you like it and like I said before, we're sorry about the long wait with last chapter. It was the end of the school year and we were doing a lot at that time. I hope you like this chapter!

Nunofyorbiz – I said it will be later in the story. We're nowhere near the climax. You're going to have to wait. We have the major events planned out and there will be action later.

SasukeBlade – Hey. I'm glad you like it and I'm happy with the fact we're doing so well! Thanks!

akumagirl – James is the chaser in this. In an interview with J. K. Rowling, she said that James was a chaser. They said he was a seeker in the move, but we're going with what J. K. Rowling said in the interview.

Taigaa-Gina – The first Quidditch match is coming up, so don't worry.

KakashiLvr – Well, I like the idea of Fai going to the ball with Kurogane, but in England they're not really supportive of those types of relationships and many people wouldn't like it, but there is going to be a scene with Fai trying to get Kurogane to dance. That's coming up in next chapter.

Sakura-jr17 – Glad you like it. More chapters will be coming up.

Unwanted Red Roses – I kept spelling Sirius wrong! –falls over- Nooooooooo! Sorry about that. We'll try to be better with spelling and everything. I'll keep my eye out for anything that's misspelled.

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares – We're writing! Don't worry. I'm glad you like this crossover. We were worried no one would read this…

SeventhFaythes – The part where Syaoran's blind is mentioned in Chapter 6. They say that's he doesn't react to things that happen on his right side that fast. Seeker's already taken, so he's a chaser! Love triangle, maybe.

Darkyingfa122090 – Thanks. We're writing more everyday.

Sun: Well, here's this chapter!

Alchemy: Hope you like it.

Sun: We don't own anything but Maaya, Jeanne, and Emmeline.

Alchemy: I still say it's we don't own nothing.

Sun: In your world it may be that, but in mine, it's not. I use correct grammar and everything, remember?

Alchemy: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, here's the chapter.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The week before Christmas came flying at Mach.5, but on a Wednesday evening before the ball, time wasn't the only thing speeding by. 

"WinGARdi-um LeviOsa!" and Mokona whizzed through the air, singing blissfully about balloons and flying saucers. Sakura ran over to where Fai had caught Mokona just before he smacked the blonde man in the face. 

"Are you alright, Fai-san?" she asked, the perfect picture of a damsel in distress. Fai grinned lazily.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I do so like that spell", he added.

"I could do it again, if you'd like", she said. Fai's grin turned a bit too evil for safety.

"Well, could you levitate..." he whispered into Sakura's ear. She looked mortified for a second, and then mumbled something back. The wizard scanned the room. James was helping Syaoran with Transfiguring turtles; Kurogane was working out the theory of a Polyjuice Potion and grumbling at the same time; Maaya and Sirius were arguing over the way to pronounce the incantation of a Silencing Charm.

"It's SilenCI-o!" Maaya insisted. Sirius had his wand out and was motioning angrily with it.

"No, it's SiLENci-o!" he nearly shouted, jabbing his wand.

"Alright! No need to get tes-" Maaya made to finish her words, but it became evident that Sirius had not only pronounced the spell correctly, but also performed the charm. Whether it was an accident or not was yet to be seen, as Sirius lounged in the chair, smirking. Maaya withdrew her trusty Daily Prophet and Sirius promptly frowned.

"Would it irk you to know that I haven't studied the counter curse?" He asked somewhat tersely. Maaya put on a murderous face and held up five fingers of a right hand, her left gripping the paper like no tomorrow.

"She means you have five seconds to learn it," Jeanne said upon entering the room with Lily, Alice, and Remus. Mokona bounced onto her shoulder; she seemed to have taken a liking to the brunette. Maaya simultaneously lowered her last finger, looking like a vicious hyena. 

Fai whispered back to Sakura; a sly, sheepish smile sprouted. Syaoran, who had been watching Maaya's murder bout (In an attempt to subdue her, Sirius had tried Stunning her and was now paying the price), didn't know whether to be entertained or frightened. The previous Princess Sakura had harbored a mile-wide mischievous streak and an appetite for conspiratorial trouble making. From the looks of it, this little kink was fast returning. He tapped his tutor on the shoulder, and soon they both were watching with mounting anticipation.

As Sakura raised her wand and began the spell, Maaya furiously brought the paper down on Sirius's cranium, and upon achieving victory, fled behind the Princess.

"WinGARdi-um LeviOsa!" And it hit Sirius square on. He flew up, grabbing James wrist. The bespectacled boy, in shock, snatched Lily's arm, who held frantically on to Alice to keep her from flying. Alice's arms flailed until they came in contact with Syaoran, and she wouldn't let go. The result was a rather peculiar chain of Gryffindor 5th years with Sirius on the top and Syaoran clinging to the floor. 

Sakura gulped.

"Gomen..." She said. Everyone but Syaoran was floating some distance in the air. 

Fai smiled. Lily, who had just discovered that James was holding her hand, tried in a futile, desperate attempt to pull away (not that it was wise, her being five feet from the ground). Maaya whipped out a Muggle camera, most likely Charmed, and snapped a photo. Sirius bellowed, "Will someone the bloody hell get me down!" And Remus rounded it off by replying that they looked like they were "having quite a bit of fun", and would have been dead had Sirius's feet been planted firmly on the ground.

This all happened in, say, two seconds.

In another two seconds, it all came crashing down.

Syaoran on the ground, Alice on top of Syaoran, Lily over her, James on Lily, and Who Else? directly on top.

Kurogane raised a thick eyebrow.

"Powerful spell. Not bad."

"Sirius, you need to lose some weight."

"Like you have room to talk, Potter."

"Evans, you're only cross because of the fact that we caused Snape to do jig for Professor Kettleburn at breakfast. I personally, think it was a vast improvement."

"Get OFF, Lily."

But what has Snape ever done to you, Potter?" Lily said heatedly, having temporarily ignored the fact that James was currently in her lap. Alice leaned over to Syaoran.

"It's only a matter of time", she muttered. Syaoran grinned nervously. A small bolt of pain shot up his leg. Maaya snapped another picture. 

"Well, there's the fact that he's a slimy, brainless git who is athletically challenged and can't even throw a spell-" 

"-without saying some very ugly things that we wouldn't want to taint your mind with, now, would we?" Sirius concluded.

Lily was seething.

"I may recall directing the question to Potter, Black."

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Evans." Remus cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you lot are having a picnic down there, but if Syaoran dies there'll be quite a bit of paperwork and we'll all mourn his demise," he drawled. Syaoran smiled wincing; so far, he had stoically taken every bit of physical abuse to his body.

Jeanne laughed, saying, "Interesting how you put the paperwork before his death."

"Black, Potter, Lily Evans," Alice shrieked, making everyone jump in fear, "if you don't get up in five seconds, Syaoran won't be the only one who dies an unpleasant death!"

James fidgeted. "Really, mate, I can't even try to wiggle out. And trust me, I don't want to hex my best mate across the room." 

Sirius shrugged, taking his time getting up. The others stretched and groaned, James looking at Sirius suspiciously. Surely, he had something else left to say.

"Well," Sirius said, yawning and cracking his knuckles dramatically, "it figures that Jamesie-boy would side with the love of his life and her best friend," he quipped in an offhand way.

Before James or Lily could protest, Maaya stuck out her hand, and a poor-spirited Lily had no choice but to take it. Maaya grinned and took a picture. Lily stared at her, perplexed.

"What, Maaya?" She asked. Maaya shrugged innocently, a smile on her face. 

"Mm, Potter fell on you and you're blushing." Lily's eyebrows rose sky-high, her mouth opening and closing but making no sounds. 

"Maaya Sakamoto, you die TONIGHT!"

A drop of sweat rolled down Sakura's forehead.

"Wheet-whoo." 

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"Evans! For the lov-a Merlin!"

"What!" An irritated Lily asked. Mokona bounced innocently in the background before Kurogane snatched him out of the air.

After having the honor of witnessing the nastier side of Lily and James's 'relationship', the gang found themselves residing in the hospital wing after James's, Sirius's and Snape's latest fight. James only sustained a scrape on his elbow, but Sirius had took it a little further and was currently nursing a bruise above his eye and a very nasty cut on his arm. He grimaced as Madam Pomfrey dabbed the wound with ointment. James, of course, was upholding his end of a heated argument with Lily over the primitive workings the Marauders' minds.

"Evans, I can't see why you fail to realize that besides Snape being an intolerable slimy git who deserves to be cursed, that he and the people he associates with have got it in for Muggle-borns and the like!" He struggled with his words; this was obviously one of the more intense verbal disagreements with the deeper meanings embedded in everyone's sentences.

"Don't you get it! He's- there's every likelihood that he's studying Dark magic and the like-" James couldn't seem to get his thoughts out fast enough, and yet, he was restraining himself from saying everything on his mind.

"He's.." he lowered his voice, and those sitting around Sirius's hospital cot furrowed their brows to try and listen. "He's, I dunno! Him and his group, they-their out to get people who aren't Pure Bloods!" He finally burst out. Several eyebrows rocketed into their owner's hair. "I wouldn't put it past him that he's probably studying all sorts of- things." He decided to stop- he was on the verge of revealing too much of the revelations that the Marauders had made on the shifty Slytherin. Evans would probably call the idea ridiculous, that Snape was learning Dark magic in his spare time. 

Lily huffed. "You honestly think that I haven't come across that thought before?"

James gaped. Sirius gaped. Remus gaped, in a more polite way. Peter looked confused. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You lot act like it's never been thought of. Of course Snape might be doing illegal things. I wouldn't put it past him." She sat back in her chair, glowering at anything in her line of vision.

Sirius was the first to recover. "But then why must you always stop us from giving Snape what he deserves?" He asked hotly. "Basically, we're doing the school a favor by squashing the likes of him!" 

Lily felt like banging her head on the table. She settled for slamming her palms against it. Alice shook her head, shooting the Marauders a look of pure pity.

Mokona imitated her.

"For the smartest, wittiest boys in school, you sure are dense," she said plaintively. Syaoran and Sakura watched apprehensively through the whole thing. Sirius snorted. They all watched as Lily threw her things helter-skelter into her bag and headed to the entrance. Halfway there, she pivoted and threw her arms around James awkwardly, who froze stone cold. Everyone's head turned to follow the auburn haired Prefect until she slipped outside. Sirius regarded James gravely, who had his head in his hands.

"If I wasn't completely shell-shocked, I'd say that Lily just hugged Potter," Maaya said in a mixture of pity and repulse.

"Shut up, Sakamoto, jus-just shut up," came the defeated voice of one James Potter. Fai exchanged a rare Look with Kurogane, who grunted. Mokona's "puu" resonated in the chamber.

"Wheet-whoo." 

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

A crack of thunder escaped the darkening mass of clouds outside the window. Mokona had vanished, and thirty minutes later, the group was still forlornly sitting around Sirius's cot waiting for Madam Pomfrey to banish them all when Lily came hurtling into the Wing from the corridor adjacent, her eyes wildly searching the room before resting on the befuddled students in front of her.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey," she asked breathlessly. All of the last hour's incidents seemed to have escaped her mind. Alice shook her head, alert.

"She's asking the Potions Master for some Calming Draught. Why?" Alice returned the question. Lily evaded it, instead saying," Remus. Out in the hall. I need a boy Prefect, and you're it." Worry clouded said Prefect's face, and he ran out in the hall at Lily's heels. The rest of them barely had time to wonder whatever was going on before Remus shouted. The remaining Marauders suddenly became much more awake.

"Remus never shouts," Peter said, leaning forward in his chair to try peeking out the door. A flash of light lit the hallway, and a scream echoed through the walls- one scarily like-

"Jeanne!" Maaya shouted. A bolt of lightning answered her. The candles' flames flickered and distorted their shadows, and the nine students seated in the chamber were harshly reminded of the time- it was late evening, and none of them had eaten dinner, nor left the infirmary since class ended.

Jeanne raced in cradling Mokona and looking visibly shaken, followed by a frightened Lily and Remus-with a girl in his arms. Maaya jumped up. Syaoran's head turned like it had been flicked. Fai was alert as a tiger, and Kurogane straightened from his slumped position in the chair.

"It's- Emmeline!" She cried. The blonde girl seemed to be sleeping, except that the steady rise and fall of her chest was missing. Mokona did her patented sad face.

"She has a pulse," Mokona said, tapping her foot. Jeanne darted to the door.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," she said, and no sooner did she say it, did the nurse rush in.

"Has someone been injured?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at everyone. 

"Yes," Remus replied, "and no." Emmeline hung limply from his arms. Madam  
Pomfrey's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and she practically flew in. Sakura smiled and patted Alice's arm, no doubt comforting her.

Five minutes later, and Madam Pomfrey was getting increasingly irritated and worried.

"None of my cures seem to work," she huffed, setting back several bottles. "And the girl's mouth is clamped shut. I'm sure we'll find a way," she added at the nervous faces of Lily and Alice. Maaya frowned and muttered something to Jeanne, who extracted Maaya's camera from her cloak pocket along with a bottle of some strange, grainy crystals.

"What's that?" Alice asked dubiously. Jeanne uncorked the bottle and waved it under the unconscious girl's nose. "Muggle smelling salts," she explained. Maaya's frown deepened as she came across something she didn't like on her camera.

Emmeline moaned and fidgeted, her friends all sighing with relief and simultaneously rubbing their eyes. Emmeline opened one eye.

"Why am-" she punctuated the question with a yawn, "-I here?"

"You fainted, so Re- we carried you here," Lily explained, seeing Remus's frantic head shaking. Jeanne took in the scene with mild interest, then peeped at the pictures in Maaya's hands. The "floating Congo Line", another Congo picture, Lily blushing, a dark, freaky shadow-thing...and a large, pale feather with intricate maroon swirls...

Jeanne and Maaya gave each other The Look. Madam Pomfrey's concerned voice, Emmeline's tired answers, the Marauders strangely quiet conversation, and the girls' speculations on what happened all faded into the background. The exchange students had been awfully silent. Now they were conversing, but so that no one could hear them without being caught eavesdropping.

Snooping days were long past, and now was the time to resurrect them.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Syaoran stared into his fingers, feeling his companions' gaze on him. No doubt, the Emmeline Vance incident(as they now called it) had something to do with Sakura's memory. He, in turn, looked at the girl gently snoozing next to him. So far, they hadn't many clues, except that the feather kept appearing around the strangest places and had a peculiar tendency to explode in people's faces.

Syaoran sat up. Maybe they weren't such strange appearances at all... 

Syaoran answered his fellow 'students' questioning looks.

"I've noticed...the feather tends to appear around places or people of Ravenclaw House," he said. Fai mused this. He thought back to the numerous bits of gossip and conversations he'd eavesdropped on and partaken in at the Ravenclaw House table. Pieces of petty rumors, useful nonetheless.

"It may just be coincidence," he said slowly, "but it's not just any Ravenclaws." A heavy cloud of silence and thought lingered upon them. And then, everything clicked.

"Emmeline-san's Charms Class..."

"The Ravenclaw Common Room..." Kurogane proffered, his face half hidden by shadows from the fireplace.

"And Emmeline herself," Fai concluded. Syaoran turned wide, slightly apprehensive eyes to them.

"You don't think..." It was a bit strange, and very frightening. To think that the memory had nestled itself inside...

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly," Kurogane grunted. It was stressing (or so he said) to be hanging around a bunch of "Slytherin fools with nothing better to do than shoot insults and meaningless death threats". He was clearly happy that Mokona had abandoned them to join Maaya and the other girls in Gryffindor Tower that night, which was thankfully, not far away. Reception was still clear, and Kurogane needn't put up with unnecessary annoyances. 

The embers flickered, casting patterned shadows on the mottled brick furnace.

The scene would've been perfect, three boys seated in armchairs and a sofa around the fire with a storm raging outside and a sleeping girl draped across one's lap. The dark 'reflections' of the chairs danced this way and that. Fai smiled and stretched, then put his hands on his knees.

"Ghost stories, anyone?"

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Robe shopping. Ouch. The two words positively belonged together.

Three hours and about Sixty-Million dress robe shops into their Hogsmeade trip, and the girls had only managed to come up with sore feet and groans. Maaya was in her usual hysterics, touched up a knot.

"WHY is it SO hard, to find suitable dress robes, JEWELRY, and the usual ..."

"Maaya," Jeanne said soothingly, patting her hysterical best friend's shoulder. "Watch your language." Maaya ignored her and went on ranting. Jeanne rolled her eyes. Mokona, on her shoulder, had to agree.

"...And make it back to the castle by SIX o' CLOCK!" Maaya finished, plum in the face. Jeanne lounged in her chair, ignoring the strange looks the other people in the café were giving them. A second later, she had hustled them all out the door and across the street to Gladrags. She gave them an earful there.

When she finished, she pushed Lily and Emmeline in one direction, Alice and Sakura in another, and Maaya and Mokona in the last.

"Lily, Emmeline already has something, she'll help you decide. Alice and Sakura will look together. Maaya, Mokona and I will rummage through here; if you find something you like, buy it, no second thoughts; meet at the jewelry shop next door in exactly forty-five minutes!" 

Lily and Alice would've complained that forty-five minutes was too little time, and Maaya may have argued that it was too much, but with Jeanne the Drill Sergeant, there was no messing around. So the girls split up.

Emmeline already had a set of robes in her trunk at the castle. Something pale blue with diamonds. All she had to do was pick up a gold bracelet and a pair of earrings(or two) and she'd be set. Satisfied, she turned to the other task at hand.

Calming Lily. They said that redheads had infamous tempers, and Emmeline wanted nothing better than to throw ice-cold buckets of water on Lily's head, because sooner or later Emmeline's headache would get the best of her.  
In a vain attempt to soothe Lily, Emmeline showed her a pair of scarlet robes that were Spanish looking and rather...quirky. Lily shook her head fiercely and marched up the aisle. Then Emmeline saw it. Emerald-green. A flash of silk. Why was everything coming to her in little jerks of thought?

'Perhaps it's the side effects of what happened several days ago,' she thought, walking to the section of the rack it was in. Things were still rather hazy.  
She pulled the robes off the rack with the accompanying shoes and put them in a surprised Lily's hands.

"They suit your eyes," she said, in a that's-that-and-no-nothing voice. Lily carted them off to the cashier (a smiling young witch) in an instant.

Sakura was enraptured with the dress. It was pink kimono-style robe, and the sleeves-decorated with cherry blossoms, mind you- swept the floor. It tied with a dark pink sash. The fitting lady smiled and told them that the dress would suit "Miss Sakura" perfectly.

Their helper, the one that commented on the robes, had straight black hair that shimmered in one wave and tickled the insides of her knees. Her eyes were, weirdly enough, ruby-red, and big, but slitted. The smile she tossed them was comforting and very uncomfortable, and it made Alice subconsciously think of thin streams of tobacco smoke wafting through a dusty antiques shop, set inside an old-fashioned Victorian house with a full porch circling three sides of the house and topped with balustrades...

Alice uncharacteristically frowned. Why did the woman seem to know more than she let on?

"Miss," the lady said, calling Alice back from her trance. Sakura looked at her curiously.

"Oh! Yes.." Alice said, feeling terribly unfocused. The woman simply smiled a smile that unsettled her to no end, and handed her a set of dress robes in deep turquoise velvet.

"It matches your personality." Alice didn't feel like asking, but the robes were fine.  
She took them and went with Sakura to pay, all the while feeling the woman's half-smile on her back.

The lady, in the meantime, began to go through the rest of the robes in the display rack, absently fiddling with the nametag on her worker's robes that said 'Ichihara, Yu...'

Maaya bought her special occasion clothing in advance, a an ocean blue robe with pants underneath. Not to Jeanne's surprise.

"I don't see the need for frills and lace," Maaya complained. "They just get in the way."

"I whole-heartedly agree," Jeanne said, clambering through the display racks and shoving past the immense numbers of hangers draped with velvet and satin.

"And why are we still looking, anyway?" Maaya asked suspiciously. "You already bought that lavender thingy back there."

Jeanne shrugged and continued swimming through the rows of clothing, Maaya at her heels. "We need something for Mokona." She stopped as they reached the very corner of the shop, picked up a red satin handkerchief and folded it into a yukata-looking miniature robe (enforced with a spell) and slipped it over Mokona's head. After shaking it back to its original form, she paid, and they both sat down on the chairs by the fitting rooms.

"Well, whaddya reckon?" Maaya asked, taking out her camera and the photos.   
Jeanne cradled her chin in her hand, thinking pensively.

"We investigate."

Maaya raised her eyebrows, tapping the counter absentmindedly. 

"Everything?" She asked. "Even the Lupin-er, someone Case? And the...transfers?" 

Jeanne nodded. "Everything. But we don't have to be nosy about it, and we don't have to break any school rules."

Maaya nodded, and they picked up the bag holding the robes and kerchief. 

"And whatever we do," Maaya said in a sudden burst of caring confidentiality, "if we find out, we don't have to grill them for information or anything. Just help them."

Jeanne stared at her, incredulity written on her forehead.

"Who are you and just what have you done with Maaya!"

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Sakura set the brush down, and Lily admired her hair, set in loose curls. They could've passed off for twins sharing the same hair and green eyes, but for the radically different outfits they wore and the personalities they withheld.

"Pretty!" Mokona said, in her yukata/handkerchief robe.

Jeanne, in lavender satin that could only be described as "really-long-and-flowing-with-sleeves-that-touch-the-floor", finished putting her hair in a braid and began the most complicated knot she could think of on Alice's blonde locks.

"What's the big hairdo for?" Maaya asked, pulling on socks and blue dress shoes.

She refused to show any signs of femininity and pulled her hair into a spiky ponytail. Accepting a few hairpins from Mokona, Jeanne sniffed (more like sniggered in a ladylike way) and ignored the voice in her head telling her to laugh out loud.

"For Alice's boy-mmrphf!" She said, trying to persist with Alice's hand clamped firmly over her mouth. Mokona clung to Jeanne's shoulder, singing gaily.

"Oohhh," Maaya said, nodding as she shoved a couple clips into her hair. The know-it-all grin spread across her face. "For the Longbotto-mmbrr!" 

"Who?" Lily asked, she and Sakura turning to stare at both of Alice's hands itching to strangle some throats. Alice shook her head vigorously.

Jeanne 'hmph'ed, saying, "Alice, stop moving around, or the twist will fall. I'm not done yet!" She wrenched herself free of the girl's vice grip and set to work enchanting the hair to stay up.

Maaya had now retreated to her bedside and was currently rummaging around under it. Jeanne noticed, and said nothing. It was better to stay in the dark rather than get your head bit off. After she finished the "darned thing!", they headed downstairs, Maaya and Jeanne coaxing to no avail for any one of the others to go in front.

"Guess it's me, then," Jeanne sighed dramatically. Alice slapped her arm. Jeanne laughed and traipsed down the steps, halting to steal Maaya's camera from her hands.

Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"Ahem." 

The seven boys, readying themselves in Syaoran's room, turned to look at the mirror.

"Absolutely spiffing," Sirius proclaimed, turning to admire himself. And they were.  
The boys, dressed in robes of various rich colors, made a rather fetching picture.

Fai tugged at his cuffs. As a teenager, he was still too tall. The same couldn't quite be said for Kuro-wanka, who had gotten huge, roomy dress robes and was Charming them to shrink to his already massive size.

'Why haven't I thought of that?" Fai mused, whipping out his own wand. He watched Syaoran straighten his robes. They looked remotely similar to his outfit from Spirit.

James flattened his hair, and to no avail, it bounced up as perkily as ever.

"Prongs, ditch the effort," Sirius said, looking absolutely dashing in robes of grey-blue, his own thick, dark hair falling over his eyes. Remus fastened the last button on his dark grey robes and pointed out kindly to Peter that he'd put the buttons in the wrong holes. He grinned, and suddenly, he wasn't a sickly boy with lycanthropy, he was a charming young man on his way to stun the smiles off all the ladies at a ball. He slapped his comrades on the back. They all looked up, consequently, into the mirror. What looked back at them was a picture of four extremely handsome boys dressed in their finest (and proud of it, by the look of the Gryffindor colors James was wearing) and off to charm every girl that came their way. Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane joined them with a wave of Remus's hand. 

"Boys," James said, "We are officially-"

"-the most eligible bachelors of Hogwarts, off to charm the pants off every lovely lady down in that damn hall!" Sirius whooped. The rest of the Marauders cried, "Huzzah!" and Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane(grudgingly) followed suit.

The timelessness of the picture was shattered, but the fetching image remained.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya looked around the room gleefully. She surveyed her work with a smile. The hall was filled with sound and people were dancing. The blue-eyed girl walked over to the food table. She picked up a pastry and nibbled on it slowly. Mini-Kuro sat in her arms.

"Pippi!" he squealed.

Maaya looked down at him. "Wha? You know, you need a name..."

"Ya!" Mini-Kuro pipped up.

"How about Pookian III AKA Pookie?"

"Ya!"

"So, Pookian III it is." Maaya smiled.

Pookian was wearing a purple yukata. It had golden swirls all over it with red at the tips of the swirls. He wore a blood red sash that complimented the purple and gold yukata.

James and Sirius came over to the table with grins on their faces. The two boys got some punch from the bowl next to Maaya.

"What did you do this time?" Maaya asked with a frown. The two boys seemed a bit off this evening, and it didn't look like they had any of the punch yet. They might have had some of the red drink though. You could never tell with those two.

"Who says we did anything?" Sirius asked taking a sip of the punch. James nodded in agreement.

"Well, the looks on your faces for one thing," Maaya stated. "And besides, this is a huge ball. I know that you have to have done something."

"No, we didn't!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, we did!" Sirius declared at the same exact moment.

"Yes! We did!" James said, switching after he heard what Sirius said.

"No! We didn't!" Sirius had exclaimed with James for the second time.

Maaya stared at the two, but then got mad. "Tell me the truth now," the black haired girl demanded with a glare.

"We," James started taking a gulp of punch, unaffected by the glare.

"Spiked the punch," Sirius concluding finishing up his drink.

"You WHAT?" Maaya yelled in shock. The hall stared at her like she was crazy. The three waited a few minutes for the ball to go on and then they continued their conversation.

"We spiked the punch," James repeated simply.

"But-but! I spiked the punch too!" Maaya exclaimed,

"Huh? You too?" Sirius asked casually. "That's nice."

Maaya looked at the boy like he was crazy. "Don't you care?"

"The more the better," James chirped.

Maaya shook her head. Sometimes she didn't understand boys. The girl watched the two, amazed as they finished off their punch and got refills. They then waltzed away, arm in arm.

The blue-eyed girl walked over to Lily and Jeanne. The two girls knew that she had spiked the punch so they stayed away from the reddish drink. "Sirius and James spiked the punch also," Maaya stated.

Lily looked at Maaya. "Potter and Black spiked the punch! The idiots!"

"I think we've known that those two are idiots for a long while now," Jeanne commented.

"True," Maaya stated.

"Though we all know that Maaya's an idiot too." Jeanne said.

"You have a point there," Lily said thoughtfully.

"You're right," Maaya agreed. Lily and Jeanne started laughing. Maaya looked at them like they grew four heads. After a few seconds, Maaya realized what she had said. "Hey!" the girl shouted. "That's not funny!"

"Okkoiams!" Pookian squealed. The girls stared at him. "Wha? Me likes making weird noises."

The three girls burst out with laughter once again.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Next time, part 2!

Sun: Weren't we supposed to do that his time?

Alchemy: Ssshhhh! I'm going to make it better!

Sun: If you say so.

Alchemy: I do! Well, until next time Ja!

Sun: Please review!


	8. READ THIS!

Hey guys, this is Alchemygeek! This isn't a chapter. The real chapter will be going up tomorrow I hope. I have to talk to Sun about something because I don't want her to get mad at me.

And, I'll answer the reviews quickly.

Ayumu Narumi- No! Pookian III! –looks around before stealing him back- He's needed here!

dbzgtfan2004 – Well, glad you like it. Keep on reading!

KakashiLvr – Mwahahaha! Well, it's a good thing we got you impatient. You'll read this when it gets updated then! As for KuroFai-ness, I'm getting to that. It will be there wwhen I update! Yay! Though, it's not a huge scene, hjust a bit of arguing, oh! Pookian has some ideas too.

Pookian: Mwahahaha!

Alchemy: OO He scares me sometimes.

Sun-Obsessed – You again! You're the one who wrote most of this chapter!

Batya – Glad you like ut. We're working and I need to talk to my co-writer! –wails-

sunsweet-berries – Interesting is what it's supposed to be! If the story wasn't interesting, I would loose all of my fans! –points to everyone who reads the story- They need interesting things to keep them occupied when they have nothing to do! For the unexpected, well, I have to say this, "Expect the unexpected," No, I'm just kidding, but that is true, but anyway. I'm known by my friends for doing the unexpected, so this thing is just another one of our crazy ideas. –points to Sun and herself-

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix – Next chapter? What next chapter? –looks around- I see no next chapter. Oh! Wait, it's somewhere on my bed… Well, this chapter's somewhere on my bed right now, waiting for when I talk to Sun. I wanna make sure she won't kill me…

Windflight – Funny bunny. I try to make it funny. The serious chapters go to Sun and I get the funnier ones.

Miko102 – Spike the punch, spike the punch. The best thing to do at huge parties like is spike the punch.

Asaka Kiseragi - That's not what I meant. Think about it. I'm going to say that Lily was about 30 when she had Harry. That means it 1965 when she was in the 5th year when this story takes place. Most people back then didn't like it when 2 guys got together. Some people were fine with it, but most people didn't like it. In the setting of the story, they are at a school where they are around everyone. Lots of bad things could happen. I mean, how would everyone react to the 2 going to the ball together? Slytherins wouldn't be leaving them alone about it and they would be getting teased. Most people would try to stay away from the two also. I couldn't do anything like that to them yet. It might be fun to write something like that though…

Pookian: -grabs a paper out of Alchemy's hands and holds it up to everyone-

Alchemy: Hey! Wait! That's part of the chapter! You can't go ahowing that around.

Pookian: -pouts-

Alchemy: Fine! Have it your way. Here's a preview of the next chapter.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Hey Maaya," Jeanne said looking over at the girl. Maaya and Jeanne were just wandering around the hall, watching as the couples danced together. It was interesting to see how they were acting.

"Hmm?" Maaya asked looking over at Jeanne. Pookian III crawled onto Mayya's shoulder.

"Look over there," the other girl replied pointing to the closest couple.

Maaya's jaw dropped when she saw what Jeanne was pointing at. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Sanpe were dancing together. Maaya turned just in time to see Jeanne take out Maaya's camera and snapped a picture. The girl got closer and started to take some more pictures.

Severus and McGonagall didn't notice the flashes as they keep on dancing. "You, you didn't take a picture, did you?" the girl asked in shock.

Jeanne smiled slyly and held the camera up. "Of course I did. And I got more than one picture."

Maaya's shocked expression soon changed to one that was pure joy. She tackled her friend and grabbed the camera with a triumphant smile. Ha! They're mine now!" The girl looked at the camera in her hand. "Hey! This is mine!"

Jeanne just smiled and said nothing as Pookian III jumped onto her shoulder. "Squee!" he exclaimed happily. The little creature pointed straight ahead. "Onwards!" he chimed.

Maaya and Jeanne looked at each other and started laughing as they moved in the direction pointed.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Well, there's the preview. I hope you like it. The chapter should be up soon, I promise! I just really need to talk to my co-write and I can't talk to her tonight because she has a dance to go to, so you guys will have to be patient. Thanks! Once again, I'm sorry about this!


	9. The Ball Part 2

Alchemy: Ohayo minna-san! Gomen nasai!

Sun: Huh?

Alchemy: I'm sorry everyone! I was supposed to have the chapter up a while ago, but I was busy packing cause I'm leaving for 2 weeks and the story won't be updated for two weeks, but I'm working on another chapter right now and I got caught up in writing that and I sorta forgot that we were supposed o update. Sun told me two days ago that I was supposed to update, but I didn't get home till 10:30 that night and I had to go to bed soon after that and I was finishing up and fixing the chapter and I'm updating today!

Ayumu Narumi- Pookian III isn't yours. Stay away and get off.

Windflight- Yes, yes. Snape is a student and McGonagall is a teacher, but we thought that it was going to be fun having them dance together and they're drunk at this time.

Sun-Obsessed- Moo!

KakashiLvr- Maybe, maybe. It would be fun to write though…As for spell check… I have two versions of each chapter and I put the wrong one up.

SasukeBlade- Well, writing with a co-author makes everything easier. My co-author is my best friend, so it's easy for me to write with her. Writing duties are usually every other chapter. We talk to each other and we figure out what is going to happen and then one of us goes and writes the chapter while the other ether sits around doing nothing or they write the other chapter.

Cherry Blossom- Well, Sirius isn't getting punched in the face. That's not going to happen. Sakura and Syaoran do have some time alone in this chapter and I am (partially) sorry to say that Sirius does not see Syaoran and Sakura together.

lovova- They might get together… We're not sure yet. I don't know. I'd have to ask Sun about that.

Batya- Yes, yes. I know that a lot of time has passed and I'm sorry! But, HBP is good. I finished it last night at like 4 in the morning.

Annie- Gomen nasai! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!

Sun: Will you put the chapter up now?

Alchemy: Fine, fine.

Pookian: Pookie!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Remus sighed as he leaned against the wall. Everyone seemed to be dancing and having a good time with their friends. James and Sirius came over to the werewolf with huge grins on their faces.

"C'mon Moony," Sirius said. "Have some fun and get out there and dance."

"I'm perfectly fine right here," Remus replied as he looked down at the book in his hand. He hadn't really planned on coming to the ball. He wanted to study as much as he could. The O.W.L.s were really close, but James had managed to talk the boy into going to the ball. It was to have fun and to get away from studying and everything like that.

"You need to get out here and dance," James said to his friend. "It's a lot of fun and you'll have a blast." Without saying anything else, Sirius had Remus by the arm and he was dragging his friend out onto the dance floor.

James had pulled Jeanne away from Maaya and he dragged her over to Remus. "Ok you two, you can dance," he said with a smile.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Maaya asked walking up behind Sirius and James.

"Pookie!" Pookian III said happily jumping over to Sirius and resting on his head.

"We're trying to get Moony here to dance," Sirius replied.

"You're…trying to get…them…to dance!" Maaya exclaimed as she started laughing.

Jeanne looked back at the three annoyed. "Why are you trying to get me and Lupin to dance?" she asked.

"'Cause you and Moony need to have some fun," Sirius said with a grin.

Jeanne frowned. "Fine, we'll dance…" she started out.

"If Maaya and Sirius dance also," Remus concluded.

Maaya and Sirius stared at the two in horror. "What?" they both exclaimed.

"You heard us," Jeanne said with a smile. "The two of you have to dance together if we dance."

Maaya started backing away from the others. James caught her moving out of the corner of hid eye and grabbed the sleeve of her robe. "Nah uh. You're dancing with Sirius and there's nothing you can say about it."

Maaya grumbled something that couldn't be heard. "You four will each get 3 galleons if you dance together," James said, taking a sip of punch. It was obvious he had had a lot to drink.

Jeanne looked at James, shocked. Are you seriously giving away that much money?" she asked.

James grinned. "Course I am," he replied.

"Bah," Maaya said shaking her head. "It's your money."

"Though we do profit from it…" Sirius said thinking aloud.

"One dance couldn't hurt…" Jeanne said obviously in thought.

"Maybe for you it wouldn't," Maaya snapped. "Though the money does sound good and I do need some galleons…"

Remus shook his head. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Well, we could use the galleons to do something fun. I don't see the harm in one little dance," Jeanne commented.

Maaya turned to Sirius. "Fine, we'll dance, but James has to give us the galleons first."

"Yeah mate," Sirius replied turning to his best friend.

Jeanne and Remus stared at James, waiting for him to take out the gold. "Fine, fine," James replied with a sigh. He stuck his hand in his pocket and took out 12 galleons. The boy handed them out to each of the four that were going to dance.

"Thank you," Maaya said with a triumphant smile as she counted up the galleons and pocketed them. "That was a generous donation to the Maaya foundation. The Maaya foundation. Helping you find the things you need. 5 sickles for half an hour."

"Maaya," Jeanne said shaking her head. Maaya just grinned, but her face turned to a look of displeasure.

"We gotta dance now…"

The next song came on and Maaya smiled. "This is one of my favorites!" she exclaimed happily, forgetting about everything else, she grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor so they could dance to this fast pace song.

Jeanne shrugged and turned to Remus. "Well, James paid us to dance so we should go out there and start dancing," she said with a grin. "We can't let them have all of the fun."

Remus sighed and smiled. This night looked like it was going to be fun.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through time

Lily held a water bottle in her hand as she looked around. The girl took a sip. She wondered where Maaya and Jeanne had run off. They had disappeared when she told them that she was going to grab herself something to drink. The two probably scattered thinking that Lily meant she was going to have some punch.

The girl shook her head with a sigh as she capped the water bottle. Lily started to walk around the Great Hall. This place was really good for balls and big gatherings. They hadn't had any events like this before and the girl was surprised how much fun it was.

Lily shook her head as she looked out a window. The girl walked into someone and fell to the ground. She looked up. "Sorry," Lily said as she got to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," the person replied. Lily looked at whom she had bumped into. It was Syaoran. He held out her water bottle with a smile. "This is yours I believe."

"Thanks," Lily said with a smile. She waved as Syaoran walked off. He was drunk. It was obvious by the way he swayed when he walked. The boy almost walked into the wall.

Lily started to walk again and stopped when she saw James. That bastard was smiling and watching something. Pookian III was on his head too. The girl walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Potter, what are you doing?" she asked.

James turned to look at Lily. He grinned and pointed out to the dance floor where Sirius and Maaya were easily seen dancing together. Lily closed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Hopefully that would be gone after the girl opened her eyes.

Lily opened her eyes and to her shock the couple was still there dancing. She shook her head. "Maaya and Black are dancing together and they look like they're having fun…" she said in shock.

James's grin grew wider. "That's not all," he said moving over a bit. "Evans, look over here." He pointed to where Jeanne and Remus were dancing.

"Potter," Lily said at a loss for words. "Why are they dancing together? Remus doesn't like Jeanne and Jeanne doesn't like Remus as far as I know. They're just acquaintances."

"Well, you're right. They're just acquaintances. Moony looked like he could use a bit of fun so I got Jeanne to dance with him," the boy said as he started to sway on his feet. "They wouldn't dance unless Sirius and Maaya would, so we worked it out and they're all dancing."

Lily shook her head and turned to stare at the creature on James's head as he snapped a few pictures. "Pookian?" she asked. Lily had learned his name earlier from Maaya. "Why do you have Maaya's camera?"

"Pookie! He took it from her when Maaya went to go and dancie!" Pookian exclaimed happily.

Lily smiled. "I want that camera later," she said as Pookian nodded. Maybe she would be able to get some blackmail off of this.

The song soon stopped and Remus, Sirius, Maaya and Jeanne all walked over to James, Lily and Pookian. "Hello Lily," Jeanne said, greeting her friend.

"Hey Lily," Maaya said with a smile.

Remus and Sirius soon greeted her also.

"So," Lily said with a smile. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Maaya replied with a smile. "Nothing really."

Lily just shook her head. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Maaya and Jeanne broke out into laughter and Lily just sighed.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Sakura sat down in a chair slowly. The whole hall seemed to be spinning and she just needed to sit down. She put a hand to her head in an attempt to stop the spinning and she figured that it would go away I due time.

Syaoran had run off to get some more punch and he had told Sakura to please take a seat. Maybe the music was affecting her right now. Sakura knew that he was trying to be nice to her and he was doing a great job.

The girl smiled as she looked out the window. The spinning had stopped for now and the princess of Clow smiled as Syaoran handed her a glass of the punch. "Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, looking over at the girl. "Are you alright with being here? I mean, are you getting along fine and are you having fun."

"I'm fine Syoaran-kun!" she said with a smile. "Honestly," I'm fine." The girl looked at her punch and stood up with a soft sigh. "Can we go outside for a bit?"

"Of course," Syoaran said with a smile. He got up and the two teens walked out of the Great Hall and went outside. It was a quiet night and there were stars out. A breeze blew Sakura's hair around. The trees of the Forbidden Forest rustled and some crickets chirping could be heard.

"It's…so peaceful here. I sometimes wonder what world we'll end up in next." The girl smiled as a bird flew down. She put out her hand and allowed the bird to land. "And I'm really grateful for everything that you're doing for me. I'm just wondering why you're doing this for me? I feel like I've known you for a long time, but I don't know the connection."

Syoaran just smiled and looked up at the moon. It was glowing so brilliantly against the darkness of the night. The stars seemed so dull compared to the moon. A cloud passed by, creating a shadow as it passed the moon. "We're all traveling to get your memories back and I hope that we find them all soon," the boy said with a sad smile. "Don't worry about that stuff right now. I just want you to relax and have fun. There's a party going on inside and we should go back in soon."

Sakura nodded and just stared at the glistening lake. The two sat quietly for a while longer.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"Hey Maaya," Jeanne said looking over at the girl. Maaya and Jeanne were just wandering around the hall, watching as the couples danced together. It was interesting to see how they were acting.

"Hmm?" Maaya asked looking over at Jeanne. Pookian III crawled onto Maaya's shoulder.

"Look over there," the other girl replied pointing to the closest couple.

Maaya's jaw dropped when she saw what Jeanne was pointing at. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were dancing together. Maaya turned just in time to see Jeanne take out Maaya's camera and snapped a picture. The girl got closer and started to take some more pictures.

Severus and McGonagall didn't notice the flashes as they keep on dancing. "You, you didn't take a picture, did you?" the girl asked in shock.

Jeanne smiled slyly and held the camera up. "Of course I did. And I got more than one picture."

Maaya's shocked expression soon changed to one that was pure joy. She tackled her friend and grabbed the camera with a triumphant smile. Ha! They're mine now!" The girl looked at the camera in her hand. "Hey! This is mine!"

Jeanne just smiled and said nothing as Pookian III jumped onto her shoulder. "Squee!" he exclaimed happily. The little creature pointed straight ahead. "Onwards!" he chimed.

Maaya and Jeanne looked at each other and started laughing as they moved in the direction pointed.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"Kuro-tan," Fai said with a goofy grin as he walked over to Kurogane. "How was your evening?" The blonde slung his shoulder around Kurogane's neck.

"It was fine until someone started bothering me," was the reply as Kurogane shook Fai's arm off.

"That's nice," Fai commented. "Doing anything worthwhile?"

"Not at the moment."

"Wanna dance?"

"No."

"C'mon Kuro-rin! You know you wanna."

"You're out of your mind."

Fai stopped to think about this for a moment. "You might be right," he said.

Kurogane just shook his head. A few minutes passed by before Fai started talking once again. "Sure you don't wanna dance?"

"Yes, I'm sure," was the immediate response.

Fai sighed and spun around. He looked back at Kurogane once more. "Are you absolutely positively sure that you won't dance with me?"

Before Kurgoane had the chance to reply, Fai looked like he had lost his balance and the mage started to fall towards him. Pookian whistled as he looked around innocently. Kurogane caught the Ravenclaw just as the flash of a camera went off. Blushing, Kurogane looked down at Fai.

"Thanks Kuro-pon," Fai said with a smile. He quickly got off of Kurogane and he looked down at Pookian. Grinning, he picked the small version of his friend. "You are the cause of all of this," he said to the creature.

Kurogane was glaring at the person who had taken the picture. Even though the girl had stuffed her camera back into her pocket, he had caught her with the camera a few seconds ago.

"Maaya, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurogane just about growled. He was mad.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm not even here you know. I'm just a figment of your imagination," Maaya stated proudly. She then grabbed Jeanne's hand and grabbed Pookian before she took off. "We're getting out of here before Kurogane gets mad!"

The Adventure of the fellowship Through Time

Remus sat on an empty bench lined up against the wall. The boy sighed as he started to read. After finishing a few pages, the boy looked up and saw a bright light coming from the other side of the school. Without a second thought, Remus jumped up and started to run towards the light.

The light became brighter as the boy approached it. He put a hand in front of his face and made his way forward. The yellow shining light was becoming brighter and brighter with each step and Remus blinked. In the center of the pool of light there was a small shape. It looked like a feather, a big feather. Remus put a hand out to try to reach it, but instead he ended up on the floor.

"Ow!" A voice stated. Remus looked over in the direction the sound came from and he saw Jeanne. The light had now disappeared and the room was back to normal.

"Watch where you're going buddy!" someone else exclaimed. Remus recognized the speaker as Maaya.

"Is everyone alright?" came a third female voice. That was definitely Lily.

"Yeah," a gruff voice responded. It was Kurogane.

"That's good," Remus commented.

"Wait, what just happened?" Jeanne asked, looking around at the others.

"I don't know," Remus replied. "I was sitting in the Great Hall reading my book when I saw the light and I came to check it out. I thought I saw a feather or something in the middle of the light though…"

Maaya looked at him. "Yeah, I saw that too. As for why I'm here, I was running away from Kurogane, dragging Jeanne along with me. I took a picture that he didn't like."

When Kurogane glared at her, Maaya jumped behind Lily. The red head just shook her head. "I was on my way to the Gryffindor Common Room to get something I forgot." The girl paused for a second. "I was on the stairs when I saw the light, so I wandered what happened and came down here."

Remus nodded and sighed. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We should go and tell Professor Dumbledore about this," Lily commented.

"No!" Maaya exclaimed jumping up from her position on the floor. "We can't! If we tell Dumbledore, then we'll have to be escorted around the school and we would have earlier bedtimes and we wouldn't have a lot of privacy. Besides, Dumbledore's drunk right now."

"Yeah," Jeanne added. "We don't want to get the Professors involved in this yet."

"No one got hurt," Kurogane said.

Lily sighed and shook her head knowing that she would loose the battle. "Fine."

Maaya let out a cheer.

"But," Lily continued, pausing for Maaya to finish booing. "I am not taking any responsibility for anything that may happen."

"Fine," Jeanne said with a nod.

"We should get back to the ball," Remus said, looking at a clock on the wall. "Someone's bound to have noticed we've been gone."

"So?" Maaya asked, "So they'll wonder where we went. Though, who would wonder where we went?"

"James might wonder where Li-" Jeanne was cut off when Maaya put a hand over her mouth.

"James might be looking for Remus to pester him some more," Maaya supplied quickly.

Jeanne bit Maaya. "Youch!" Maaya exclaimed pulling her hand back and checking to make sure it was ok. "Hey! That hurt!"

Jeanne just glared at Maaya and coughed. "Fai might be looking for Kurogane."

Kurogane glared at Jeanne, a slight pink color to his cheeks.

Lily nodded. "We should be going back to the Great hall. The ball should end soon."

"Fine, fine," Maaya replied as she bent down to pick up her wand that had fallen to the floor in the collision earlier.

Jeanne sighed and looked over at Maaya. "You know, you really should try to keep your wand in a better place. It always falls from behind your ear."

Maaya just shrugged and put her wand back behind her ear. She turned to her left and realized they were by the Ravenclaw Common Room. Shaking her head, the girl turned back to the others with a huge smile on her face. "Well, we're off to the ball, right?"

Kurogane nodded and started to walk towards the Great Hall. They stopped in the next hall after seeing a student on the ground. Lily ran over to her and noticed that she was a part of the Ravenclaw house. Her name was Ami Blake, a fellow 5th year.

"Ami?" Lily asked. "You ok?"

The girl opened her eyes, but then fainted once again. "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"Kurogane! Can you take her? You should be the strongest out of all of us," Maaya said.

Kurogane nodded and picked up the girl. He mumbled something under his breath, but other than that it was silent. After reaching the Hospital Wing, Kurogane set the girl down on a bed while Lily and Jeanne ran off to get the nurse.

Maaya sighed and plopped down in a chair by Ami's bed. "Tonight was supposed to be fun," the girl said blowing some hair out of her face. "It just went from good to worse."

Remus nodded but other than Maaya's ramblings, all was silent. Madame Pomfrey came hurrying in. She ushered everyone out of the room muttering something about missing the ball.

Maaya sighed as the door closed behind her. "I guess we go back to the ball now, right?"

The others nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall where they stayed well into the night just having a good time. The feather was still on their minds, but other than that nothing was said or done to show that they even saw the feather.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

The next morning came too soon for everyone who stayed up late last night. Maaya slid down the railing and hopped off at the bottom of the stairs. She made her way over to a chair and plopped down with a yawn.

"Hey Jeanne," Maaya said lazily as her friend came down the stairs. "Have a good night's rest?"

"Yeah," Jeanne said with a smile. "You?"

"I only got about 2 hours of sleep." Maaya stood up. No one else was up yet. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me up in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, sure," Jeanne replied with a wave. Maaya went up the stairs and fell asleep as soon as she lay on her bed.

Fourteen minutes later, Jeanne climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm. She stopped and smiled, walking into her dorm. Going to Maaya's bed, Jeanne summoned a huge bucket of ice water.

"Time to get up!" Jeanne said happily as she dumped the water on an already dressed, sleeping Maaya.

Maaya was up and out of bed in an instant. She turned and saw Jeanne run out the door. "Jeanne!" Maaya exclaimed as she grabbed her wand and chased after her friend.

Jeanne didn't seem to hear her. She was looking at the camera in her hands as she raced out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the corridor.

"Jeanne!" Maaya ran out of the common room after her friend. She looked to see Jeanne on a moving staircase. "No! Get back here!" The girl ran and jumped, trying to get onto the currently moving staircase.

Jeanne's eyes widened as Maaya jumped trying to get onto the staircase. That girl was crazy! Maaya missed the staircase and fell down two floors, landing with a sickening cracking noise. Though it looked like the girl seemed to slow down a bit before she reached the floor.

"Maaya!" Jeanne said running to her friend. Maaya didn't move as red liquid started pooling around her arm.

Jeanne went over to her friend and picked her up. Maaya's arm fell to the floor. Jeanne screamed as Maaya fell out of her arms with a thump. "Ow!" Maaya exclaimed as she hit the floor.

The black haired girl grabbed her arm and stood up. "It's fake," she said. "Not real. Plastic. Doesn't move."

Jeanne stared at her. It was a good thing that it was early and no one was really up yet. Maaya could have gotten in a lot of trouble for that stunt if someone was awake to catch that.

With a flick of her wrist and a swish of her wand, and some mumbled words, the red liquid was back in its container and in Maaya's hand. "That was for waking me up with the water," the girl said as she started back up the stairs.

Jeanne glared at the black haired girl as she followed her. "That wasn't very nice," she commented.

"Course it wasn't. Dumping ice water on me wasn't nice either."

"But it's one of the only ways to get you up."

"So? You could have dome something else."

"Like setting your bed on fire?"

"No! My bed isn't something that you can set on fire!"

"You can technically set the bed on fire."

"Well! Yes, you can… But that's not the point! I'm in that bed and I don't wanna be killed!"

"You wouldn't be killed. We could put the flames out before you could get burnt."

"Jeanne! You are not setting my bed on fire no matter what!"

"Fine, fine. Sorry I said anything."

Maaya almost walked into the Fat Lady. Their conversation had gone on so long they were already back at Gryffindor Tower. "Bezoar," Maaya said and the Fat Lady swung open, letting the two girls in.

"We're back!" Maaya said happily, hoping more people would be up. Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, Andrew, Amber, and a 2nd year named Phillip looked up at them. James and Sirius were still half asleep and yawning. Remus and Lily had been reading. Andrew and Amber were playing chess and Phillip was watching them.

Jeanne smiled and looked at Maaya. Maaya nodded and dragged Lily off to a corner of the room.

"We need to get Lupin drunk," Jeanne said.

"Yeah. I have a small bottle of sake in my trunk," Maaya commented.

"Guys," Lily said. "This isn't a good idea. What if something happens?"

"Remus was supposed to get drunk last night," Maaya said seriously. "He didn't drink anything last night and he was supposed to! I mean, we were supposed to get people drunk and it's still the break. Christmas is coming up in about three days and we have a Quidditch match right after New Years. This is our only chance to get him drunk."

Jeanne nodded. "Nothing serious is going to happen to Lupin anyway. He's fine. It looks like most people don't have hangovers."

Lily just shook her head. "It's your fault."

"Lily, thanks!" After saying that, Maaya raced up the stairs and came back down within seconds.

"That was fast," Jeanne commented. Maaya grinned.

"I've always wanted to zoom up the stairs and back down again at super fast speed."

"Well, you're wish was granted," Lily said.

"Now! We need to get our plan to work!" Jeanne said happily.

Remus, Sirius, Amber, Phillip, and James were staring at the three girls huddled up in the corner. Something was going on, but no one could figure out what was going to happen.

"Ok, so that's how we are going to do it. Everyone know what to do?" Maaya asked.

"Yeah," Jeanne said.

"Who gave Jeanne a lot of sugar?" Maaya asked.

"Not me," Lily said.

Jeanne ignored the question. "Operation Remus Lupin is a go," Jeanne said as she moved over towards Remus.

Maaya smirked as she opened up the bottle of sake and she casually sat down in-between Sirius and Remus "Hello guys," she said cheerfully holding the sake bottle out in front of her.

Jeanne inched closer until she was next to Remus. With one swift motion, Jeanne grabbed Remus's mouth and held it open while Maaya grabbed her sake and turned it upside down.

The liquid was poured down Remus's throat before he could do anything. There was a flashy and Lily was standing there with Maaya's camera in her hand. "This thing comes in handy," the red head said.

"Of course it does," Maaya replied as she closed the bottle of sake up. "Why do you think I carry it around?"

"Never really thought about that," Lily replied as Jeanne let go of Remus's mouth.

"Well," Maaya said with a smile as she started up the stairs to put her sake back, "now you know."

Maaya disappeared up the steps with out another word. Lily put the camera away and Remus looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Uh oh…" Jeanne muttered as she looked around. The girl hid behind James. The whole time her eyes were planted on Remus. "Don't hurt me…"

Maaya came hopping down the stairs happily after Jeanne's comment. She sat down across from Sirius, James and Jeanne, humming a happy tune. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't paying attention to Jeanne's pleads or cries of help.

Amber and Andrew had stopped their chess match to stare at the scene before them. It was pretty funny to watch this happening though.

"Hey look!" Phillip exclaimed pointing out the window. "It's snowing!" Maaya opened her eyes and everyone else rushed towards the windows.

"It is!" James exclaimed happily. Everyone rushed up to their dorms and woke the other students up.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Well, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow. I leave on Saturday and I won't be back for two weeks.

Sun: That's too bad.

Alchemy: I know!

Pookian: Pookie says have fun!

Alchemy: I'll try.

Sun: Read and Review!


	10. The Snowball Fight

Alchemy: Hiya! I'm back and I've finally finished the chapter. To all my reviewers: I'm updating today and I hope you guys like it. I had a huge writers block and it took me a while to get this done. Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sirius grinned. "Now, you all know the rules, right?"

The group in front of him nodded. "Ok. Now we have to pick teams. Alice. You're the other captain." Alice grinned and stood beside Sirius. "We'll flip a coin to see who gets to choose first."

Lily, Jeanne, Maaya, Syaoran, Emmiline, Fai, Kurogane, Amber, Andrew, and James were all line up dressed in their winter robes and scarves. Most of them had hats on and almost all of them had on gloves.

Sakura was standing off to the side. She didn't want to play the game, so everyone

decided that she could just watch.

Remus was next to her with a book in his hand, He didn't feel like playing right now.

"Heads!" Alice called after Sirius let the coin fly in the air. The coin landed in the 5 inches of snow that had already landed. Alice and Sirius looked down. "It's heads," Sirius announced. He then grabbed the coin and put it back inside his pocket.

"Lily," Alice said looking at the people needed to be picked.

"Kurogane," Sirius said with a grin.

"Emmiline."

"Fai."

This went on until the teams were full. Sirius's team consisted of Kurogane, Fai, Maaya, Syaoran, and James. Alice's team was made up of Jeanne, Emmiline, Andrew, Lily, and Amber.

"This should be fun," Maaya said with a smile.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Now, we have to come up with a plan. How about Maaya, Syaoran and James can go around the back. Sneak up and attack. Duck behind anything you can find and make sure you have enough room to move. Do not get hit because once you get hit, you loose a life. We don't want you to loose all of your lives."

"Sirius," Maaya started.

"You," James continued.

"Really should not tell us this is a life a death mission," Syaoran concluded.

"Yeah," James agreed. "Mate, I know you want to win this thing, but you're taking this a little bit too far."

"This is just a game that we want to win," Fai said with a smile.

"I don't think we're going to die if we get hit by a snowball," Maaya added.

"Never underestimate the enemy!" Sirius declared.

Fai, Syaoran, James and Maaya shook their heads. "He'll never learn."

Kurogane just sighed.

Soon, the teams were ready to start the snowball fight. The teams stood so they faced each other. Remus had been talked into starting off the Snowball War.

"Ready," Remus started with a sigh. "Set! Snowball fight!" With that said, the boy went back to his position next to Sakura and he picked up his book once more.

"Wahoo!" Maaya said happily as she ducked behind a tree for cover. "Snowball fight!"

"Don't get too excited," said a voice from up in the tree. The girl looked up to see Alice sitting there with a snowball in her hand.

"Noooooooo!" Maaya exclaimed running away from the tree. "Evil Alice has a snowball and wants to hit me!" Some students stopped and stared at her.

Alice threw the snowball at Maaya, but the girl had ducked behind a staring student to avoid the ball. "Sorry!" the girl exclaimed as she ran in the other direction.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Kurogane stood in the shadow of the castle. He blended in pretty well and wasn't seen by the other team. Snowballs went flying at the other team members. They dodged and looked around for who had thrown them.

"Where is the guy who threw those snowballs at me?" Lily asked as she looked around.

"I don't know, but be careful," Amber replied. A snowball whacked the girl in the face. "I've been hit!" she called out, falling to the ground. The girl twitched a bit before laying still on the ground.

Andrew grabbed Lily's wrist. "C'mon," he said moving forward. "We need to get out of here."

Lily looked back at the building once more before she was running with Andrew.

"Grrr…" James said, glaring at Lily and Andrew. He threw a snowball at Andrew, but missed and hit Lily instead.

"Sorry Andrew. You'll need to carry on without me," Lily said as she fell to the ground. "I'll be alright."

Andrew looked at Lily and nodded. He ran off into shelter and he saw James, out in the pen. "Easy target," the keeper said to himself. The boy quickly made a snowball and threw it at James. The chaser saw the snowball coming and he threw his own snowball. The two balls of snow collided and fell to the ground.

James scanned the area for his opponent. The bushes moved some and James's eyes quickly went over to that spot. "Aha," he said with a smirk. The boy threw a snowball at the spot of movement and a bunny hopped out of the bushed. James shook his head and felt something cold hit his back.

He had gotten hit with a snowball. The boy's eyes widened as he fell into the ground, faking his death.

Andrew smirked from his position in the trees. He threw a snowball up and down. "One down, some more to go." The boy then made his way through the dense trees.

The Adventures of The Fellowship Through Time

Fai D. Flowright sat on the Quidditch Goal Post. His legs swung as he looked around. The boy smiled and slid down the post. "Time to have some fun," he said to himself as he walked along the grounds with a smile.

Emmiline stood behind a statue, holding a snowball in her hand. She saw Fai out of the corner of her eye. The girl shook her head. She would go after someone else first. The girl started to sneak off.

Fai heard the crunching of snow as someone started to walk away. The mage turned around and saw Emmiline.

"Uh oh," Emmiline whispered as she saw Fai turn around. Before the girl knew what she was doing, a snowball was flying through the air. It hit Fai in the face before he could do anything.

Fai wiped his face with the sleeve if his cloak and walked over to where Remus, Sakura, Amber, Lily, and James were sitting. "Interesting game, isn't it?" the boy asked as he took a seat next to Sakura.

"Yeah," James nodded. "I wonder who's going to win."

"We will!" Amber stated. "Our team is going to win."

"We'll win! We have the forces!" James replied.

Lily, Remus and Fai shook their heads as the two argued on and on.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Syaoran and Sirius walked through the Quidditch field. Everything was quiet until a snowball came flying down towards them. The two dived out of the way and looked at where the snowball came from.

Jeanne sat on a broom, floating in the air. A bag filled with snowballs was hung on the broom. The girl laughed as she dodged a snowball thrown at her. "You'll have to do better than that!" she teased.

Sirius growled and started to throw snowballs rapidly. He hoped one of them actually hit its target. Jeanne smirked as she dodged the balls of snow. A snowball hit the girl in the back of the head and she fell off of the broom, the snowballs falling with her.

"Scatter!" the black haired boy called out.

Syaoran jumped out of the way, but Sirius got hit. "We can still win. Don't get hit," the beater said as he fell to the ground.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya sat in a tree, looking around. The girl scanned the ground for anyone. She was wary and knew that Alice was out there somewhere. The girl spotted Syaoran walking beneath her. He was looking around.

"Syaoran!" Maaya called as she stuck her hand down. "Nice to see someone else who's still I the game."

Syaoran smiled. "Yeah, same here," he replied. "Do you know anything about the enemy?"

"Nah uh. Nothing except that Alice is on the loose somewhere. What about our team? Have you seen of heard anything?"

"Sirius got hit and I haven't seen anyone else on our team."

Maaya looked down at the snowball in her hand. "Well, we should be able to do something. If we just sit here, we'll be sitting ducks." The girl finished making her snowball and looked around. "We need to come up with a plan."

"I think I have an idea," Syaoran replied as he looked at Maaya. Maaya looked up from her second snowball and the two started whispering.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"Alice!" a voice called out. The mentioned girl turned around.

"Emmiline," she said with a nod. "It's nice to see you too."

Emmiline smiled. "Is there anyone left?" she asked.

Alice nodded. "Maaya's somewhere here. She's hiding. I've been chasing her this whole time."

Emmiline frowned. "We need to find her and get rid of her then."

Alice nodded and she looked over at the other girl. "We need to find some way to beat her. She's slippery."

"Really?"

"No. She's just hard to catch."

Emmiline nodded. "We need to think of something and fast." The two girls were crouching behind a stature on the grounds.

"She could be watching us from anywhere," Alice pointed out.

"Scary thought," Emmiline said with a slight shiver. Alice laughed.

"Well, anyway, we need to get into some shelter," Alice said to the other girl. Emmiline nodded and the two ran for the trees.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

The final show down was about to take place. Maaya and Syaoran were hiding in the trees. They made sure the trees were blocking them from view. Alice and Emmiline were sitting in the bushes, looking around and making snowballs.

Maaya nodded and looked down. Syaoran followed her glance and shook his head. He pointed to the right and Maaya pointed to the left. Both teens grabbed their snowballs and headed to the trees there were supposed to go to.

Alice looked up as soon as she saw the tree branches rustle. The girl tapped Emmiline's shoulder and pointed to the moving trees. Emmiline smiled. "We can get her," she said softly.

Alice nodded. The two threw snowballs to where Maaya had been earlier. They hit the trees and snowballs were thrown back at them.

"Nah nah!" Maaya called out from the tree branches.

Alice growled and threw more snowballs at the girl. Maaya dodged them and almost slipped off of the branch. She grabbed that branch and swung herself up. "That was a close one," Maaya muttered to herself.

Syaoran threw snowballs from his position in the tree. Alice got hit in the back and Emmiline ducked into the bushes for cover.

"There are two of them," Emmiline said to herself. She shivered and stood up, putting one hand in the air. Maya stuck her head down from the leaves in time to see a snowball flying at her face. The girl caught the snowball and it got crushed. The snowflakes splattered all over her face and the girl started to swing on the branch.

Emmiline was hit in the back of the head with a snowball, announcing the end of the game. Maaya fell down from her tree and landed on her arm. The girl muttered something about snow and stood up. Syaoran was already on the ground and was helping Alice get up.

"You guys played a good game," Maaya said, brushing her arm off.

"Thanks," Emmiline said with a smile. "It was fun."

Alice nodded. "We're going to have to go back to classes in a few weeks though."

Syaoran looked at Alice. "Well," he said. "When classes start up again, we'll be able to learn more stuff."

"Well, that's what you like for fun," Maaya commented, making Emmiline and Alice laugh.

Syaoran shrugged as they approached the others. Sirius was up and out of his seat in seconds. "How did you guys do?" he asked.

"Not so well," Maaya replied, looking down.

"What! You lost! That can't be right."

Maaya glared at her friend and took out her newspaper. "I never said we didn't win," she said whacking him.

Sirius glared at Maaya. Maaya smiled innocently and put the newspaper in her pocket. The others laughed while Pookie hopped onto Kurogane's head. Mokona bounced into Sakura's arms.

"Mokona was wondering where you were," she happily chirped.

"We were right here Mokona," Sakura commented. "You missed a snowball fight."

"What? Mokona missed a snowball war! How could this be!" the little white creature gasped in mock horror.

Everyone started to laugh and Kurogane started chasing his mini reflection.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Sorry about the delay guys.

Sun: The next chapter should be up in two weeks.

Alchemy: Right!

Sun: Read and Review!


	11. Getting Ready

Alchemy: Hey guys. I'm really sorry about the really long wait. I never meant to not update this long. This happened at school. Life got in the way. I was lazy for a week or two. Documents got deleted multiple times…

Pookian: …

Alchemy: Anyway, sorry to all of you out there who have been waiting for this chapter. I worked hard on it, and it's the longest chapter I have so far. 23 pages! Sun's not my co-writer anymore, but she's still helping me.

Sun: That's right!

Alchemy: Anyway, Mr. Disclaimer guy will do his job and then the chapter will start!

Disclaimer Guy: Alchemy doesn't own anything. Maaya's hers, so is Jeanne and Emmiline and that's about all. The rest belong to rich people.

Alchemy: I wish I could own 'em, but I can't… Here's the chapter!

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Wait," Fai said, looking at Lily intently. "So this Christmas holiday is a time where you give gifts to others."

"Sort of," Alice replied. "Christmas is really a time when family and friends get together and talk and have a good time. It's more about people, but all the kids can think about are presents."

"And the person who's getting the gift doesn't know what the gift is?" Syaoran asked.

"Precisely," Lily replied. "And there's also a tradition. If you and another person end up under a piece of mistletoe, those two kiss."

Alice squealed in delight. "I want to get Frank to kiss me," she exclaimed with a blush.

Lily patted her friend on the back. "I'm sure you'll get him under the mistletoe sometime during the season," she said with a reassuring smile.

Sakura looked a bit puzzled. "Do you have to kiss someone when you see the mistletoe over your head?" the girl asked in a soft voice.

"You really should," Alice replied. "It's such an ancient tradition that shouldn't be broken. Everyone in school follows the tradition.

"Especially since the teachers put spells on them or something. You have to kiss the person under the mistletoe or else you might get antlers, turned green, get covered in goo, grow beards, and the list goes on.

"Most of the teachers like to stick to tradition, and they want to have a bit of fun during the holidays. I remember McGonagall was against the whole idea, but Flitwick, Slughorn and Dumbledore voted that they keep the tradition alive and that this was the perfect way to do it." The girl laughed.

"It's fun seeing all the people who get sent to the Hospital Wing because they refused to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Peeves just loves to try to get unsuspecting students to kiss under the mistletoe. It's pretty funny when you're not the one he's trying to get," Lily said with a sigh. Her thoughts floated to James, and the girl shook her head quickly. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter seem to always hand mistletoe up in the halls. So far, those guys have never gotten under any piece of mistletoe with someone else."

"They probably know where all of the mistletoe is hung beforehand," Alice replied with a huff. "It gets so annoying. There isn't a lot of mistletoe hanging around the school, but they are hidden well. Makes you wonder how they find them all."

Lily laughed. "They probably go around the first day the mistletoe is put out and they find them all. I wouldn't put it past them at all."

"Eh. True," Alice replied with a small smile.

"So," Syaoran asked, leaning forward. "What does the mistletoe look like?"

Alice grinned evilly. "I'm glad you asked," she said pulling a green thing out of her pocket. She held it over her head. "This is mistletoe. It's small, but cute and decorative."

"Pretty," Sakura exclaimed, as she examined the small leaves in Alice's hand.

"It's a great tradition," Fai said with a warm smile.

"Mokona likes the tradition!" Mokona exclaimed happily as she bounced onto Fai's head.

"So when is Christmas?" Syaoran asked, looking at the girls in front of him.

"December 25th," Alice replied. "Gifts are bought before the 24th and put under the tree on Christmas Eve after dinner."

Fai grinned. "Which means we have to go shopping soon."

"Exactly," Lily replied. "Shopping should be done in groups of two or three, but we would have to arrange the shopping trip with everyone else, including James and his friends."

"That's understandable," Kurogane said as he spoke up for the first time in this session.

"Of course it is Kuro-hippi."

The door to the Common Room burst open and Maaya and Jeanne came in the room, doubling over with laughter. Their faces were red and they were sweating. Maaya's black hair clung to her face and her sweatshirt was tied around her waist. Jeanne's violet sweater had its sleeves rolled up past her elbows. Both girls looked like they wouldn't be able to talk for a little bit.

Lily raised an eyebrow and looked at the girls. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"We," Jeanne started, but whatever she was going to say was drowned out by the laughter of the two girls.

"It-it was SOOO funny!" Maaya exclaimed. She burst out laughing once more. Both girls looked like they were going to be in trouble from not breathing enough. Maaya's camera was halfway out of her pocket.

The door to the Common Room started to open and Maaya and Jeanne stopped laughing. The two girls looked at each other with looks that clearly said, "We need to get out of here."

Jeanne bolted up the stairs while Maaya hid behind the couch. The black haired girl was biting her lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing.

A very flustered James came in through the door followed by Peter, a blushing Sirius and a snickering Remus. Alice looked over at the group. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Don't ask," Sirius replied gruffly as he plopped down in a chair that faced the fireplace.

"Ask Maaya and Jeanne if you want to know," James said angrily.

Remus took a seat in between Alice and Lily. He spotted Maaya and gave her a small smile. "James and Sirius were tricked into kissing each other under the mistletoe," he whispered. "Maaya and Jeanne were seen fleeing the scene and James and Sirius are positive that they were the ones who planted the mistletoe there."

"That explains why the girls ran in here laughing so hard they could barely breath let alone stand up," Alice whispered back.

Remus nodded. "Yeah." Sirius paced around the room, his hands held behind his back as he walked. The boy turned to walk behind the couch and tripped over Maaya.

Maaya muttered a stream of curses as she rubbed her back. The girl stood up and flipped over the back of the couch so she landed head first into the seat cushion between Fai and Syaoran.

"Heya!" she said happily as the blood rushed to her head.

Kurogane just stared at her as Pookian jumped into Sakura's arms. Fai grinned and waved at her while Syaoran just looked at Maaya like she had multiple heads.

James turned to see Maaya giggling on the couch. He glared at her while Sirius muttered some words to himself. Peter scanned the room.

"W-Wh-Where's Jea-Jeanne?" he asked.

"Somewhere else," Maaya said with a giggle. Her face was red.

"You should really sit up Maaya," Lily said, concerned for her friend.

"I should?" the girl asked. When Alice, Remus and Lily all nodded, the girl tumbled off of the couch, landing on the floor. She sat with her legs crossed and her head up.

"Was it really that bad?" Lily asked, looking at Sirius for an answer.

"It wouldn't have been," Sirius replied as he took a seat in a wooden chair. "Except for two things. One, we didn't know about it. That was the sixteenth mistletoe hanging around the school when we all know that there are only fifteen that the teachers put up. Students don't put their mistletoe up until tomorrow. And two, there was a picture taken. Someone took a picture of us after we stepped underneath the mistletoe. There was a flash and then we saw Jeanne and Maaya run off."

Lily looked over at Maaya. "How did you put the mistletoe up?" she asked.

"Easily. I tacked it up." Maaya grinned.

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes. Alice giggled and Fai and Syaoran were smiling and Sakura had fallen asleep in Syaoran's arms.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

The days passed by quickly and soon December 20th came around. The large group of people were sitting together, each of them staring intently at Pookie. Pookie stood in the center of the table, holding small slips of paper. Each piece of paper had a number on it.

Pookian handed each person a number with a smile. Each person took the small folded piece of paper and opened them carefully, each person's breath was held. Then, in sync, the group all showed the numbers of the pieces of paper.

Maaya and Jeanne grinned as they gave each other a high-five. "Lucky number 1!" they exclaimed at the same time.

Alice smiled as she looked over to the other person who had the number two. The girl was Sakura, who looked at Alice and smiled sleepily.

Remus looked around the table to see his shopping companion. The boy stopped as he saw Syaoran. "Looks like we're number three." Syaoran nodded.

James and Sirius grinned as they saw each other's numbers. "Yeah!" they said together. Lily coughed as the boys' attention was turned to her. They both groaned as lily showed her number, number 4. This was going to be one hell of a shopping trip for them.

The last two boys were Kurogane and Fai. The mage grinned. "Kuro-pop, it looks like we're going to be shopping together." The black haired boy just looked over at the mage and grumbled. "Don't be that way! We'll have fun!" Kurogane didn't say anything. He just looked away from Fai.

"You're with us, you know that, right?" Jeanne asked, looking over at Fai. "You two don't know you're way around and so, we volunteered to take you around the town."

Before anyone else could say anything, Maaya started to talk.

"Well, now that that's over," she said with a grin. "We better get going. We don't want to be late going to Hogsmeade."

The others nodded and Maaya grabbed Pookian and carried him in her arms. Mokona jumped over to Sakura, and the group left on their way.

The caretaker just mumbled and let them pass, the group blending into the mass of students trying to get out of Hogwarts. Sakura, Syaoran, Remus, Kurogane, and Alice climbed into one of the carriages while Fai, Maaya, James, Sirius, Lily and Jeanne filed into another carriage.

"This shopping trip is going to be so fun!" Maaya exclaimed happily as she took her seat.

"Sure, you're not the one who has to go with Evans," Sirius said, moving to sit across from Maaya. James came in after him.

"Yeah. You're going with Jeanne," James replied as Fai took the seat next to Maaya.

"What about me?" Jeanne asked, taking the vacant seat next to James.

"You don't have to go shopping with Evans."

"She's not that bad of a person you know," Jeanne said with a smile. Lily climbed in and took the last seat next to Fai. "Lily's my friend and she's not that bad of a person, she just doesn't like you Potter."

Maaya shrugged. "You think whatever you want," Maaya said, not paying attention to anything except for the boys in front of her. "Lily can be a bit harsh James, but she has good intentions and she always has a reason for whatever she does. You guys are setting off pranks and stuff, and she's just looking out for the safety of the other students."

Sirius sighed. "She still doesn't let us do our work in peace."

"Meh," Maaya said with a shrug. "You're work is fun, but I think Lily and you guys just have conflicting personalities and that's why you don't get along. Lily's more of a rule following person while you guys are always looking for ways to break the rules or bend them at least."

"She has a point," Fai said for the first time in the conversation. "From what I've seen, you guys will just not get along. It's love or hate. And I have a quick question."

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking at Fai.

"Those creatures pulling the carriages... What are they?"

Maaya stared at the boy sitting next to her. "You can see them! And I thought I was crazy!"

"You are crazy," Jeanne replied bluntly.

"That's beside the point," Maaya replied.

"Uh huh."

"It is!"

"Sure."

"Will you two be quiet?" Sirius asked, glaring at both of them.

Maaya kicked Sirius in the shin.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're telling me to shut up buddy. Don't say that! I shut up when I want to shut up!"

"Weirdo…" Jeanne mumbled.

The carriage came to a stop and the group filed out. "It is the time to go our separate ways. We're going to meet at 5, right?" Jeanne said.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "5PM is when we'll meet. After that, we'll just have some fun. We'll meet at The Three Broomsticks."

"Ok," the group replied with smiles.

With that said, each person went his or her own way.

James, Lily, and Sirius

Lily looked at the small piece of parchment in her hands. "We have to go to some different stores in order to get some of this stuff."

"Fine, fine Evans," Sirius said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Let's just get this over with," James said, turning to head into the bookstore.

Lily nodded and followed after James, Sirius trailing after her. "Let's see..." Lily said, looking around the store. "Syaoran's list just says he wants a book." The girl looked at Sirius and James. "Potter, Black, what type of book do you think he would like?"

James thought long and hard, looking over at the rows of books. He finally picked up a book and scanned the back of it, reading the summary quickly. "This one looks like a book he might want," he said.

Lily read the book summary over James's shoulder. "Yeah," she said. "Good work Potter." The girl really didn't want to around James and Sirius any longer than she had to. They were cooperating just so they could get through this quickly.

Sirius came over to the two with a few books in his hands. "I found gifts for Alice, Jeanne, Maaya, Sakura, and some of the others."

"Good," James replied with a grin.

Alice and Sakura

Sakura yawned as the girls walked into a small shop. Mokona rested in her arms and Alice was muttering some things to herself. The two stood and looked around silently. Alice turned to face Sakura.

"So, what do you think your friends would like?" the girl asked. They were in a small shop with charms and other cute things in it.

Sakura grinned and pointed out little trinkets.

Fai, Maaya, Jeanne and Kurogane

"Gee, everything sure is decorated for Christmas," Fai said with a grin as he looked around. "It seems like this is one of the best times of the year to come shopping."

"Yeah, it is!" Maaya exclaimed. "So many lights, people walking around together, gifts being brought and general cheerfulness in the air," the girl paused. "Except for him. He's making me upset, seeing him act like nothing bother's him!"

Jeanne looked over at Maaya. "I don't know. It might be fun to come here on Saint Patty's day."

"Saint Patty's day?" Fai asked, blinking.

"It's a holiday that's from Ireland. Takes place on March 17th if I'm correct, which I hope I am." The girl grinned. "Slytherins have a field day with it. They always have something green on. They say that if on St. Patty's day, you don't wear the color green, and you get pinched by everyone who sees you. Slytherins always have the color green on, so no one can pinch them."

Jeanne nodded. "Yeah, but the Slytherins then go around and pinch people of other houses."

"But! Luckily enough, I have a green hair tie I use on that day. No one can pinch me!"

Fai laughed a bit as Maaya did a cartwheel and landed on her back. The girl had bounced right back up, no damage done to her. Jeanne shook her head and kept her giggles from coming out.

"Where are we going to first?" Fai asked, looking at the two girls in front of Kurogane and himself.

"Hmmm…" Maaya said, walking backwards. "Dunno, Jeanne, Kurogane? Any thoughts?"

"None except you better wac-" the girl said, not finishing what she was going to say. Maaya tumbled down the slope at the edge of town.

"Ow!" Maaya stated as fell down the small slope, landing upside down against the fence around the Shrieking Shack. The girl muttered a few curses under her breath before she toppled over and got into an upright position.

Jeanne quickly ran off, trying to get to Maaya. Fai and Kurogane had looked at each other before they took off to find their own items.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Jeanne looked over at her friend with a frown. "Maaya, you know better than to go walking around backwards," the girl scolded.

"But it's fun!" Maaya pouted. "I just forgot to look where I was going…"

The fellow Gryffindor student sighed and shook her head. "That's just Maaya for you," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, now come on, let's go."

Remus and Syaoran

Remus stopped as he watched Syaoran stare in the window of the shop. The boy had been doing the same thing for hours on end, and Remus was quite amused by it. He found it amazing that they boy wanted to learn so much.

The boy smiled as Syaoran walked over to Remus. "Are we almost to that store yet?"

"Yeah, in fact, that's it right over there," the werewolf replied with a small smile. He pointed to an old shop with a weathered sign. You could barely see the word Brooms written in black.

"Why are we stopping here?" the brown haired boy inquired.

"We need to get James a new broom because his old one 'accidentally' broke into many different pieces by 'stray' bludgers."

Syaoran nodded, remembering what had happened to James's broom. He didn't blame the boy for being upset, but on the other hand, he didn't know why they didn't replace the two beaters if they kept causing problems.

Remus nodded with a chuckle. "Before you ask anything, Sirius and Maaya are staying on the team because they are some of the best beaters Gryffindor's seen in a while, they're just destructive."

The prefect took a few steps forward. "Come on now, we'll get the broom and then leave.

Syaoran nodded, following Gryffindor prefect into the old shop. Syaoran shivered as he took a step into the broomstick shop. Something put him on edge, and he didn't like it. The boy stayed silent as he heard a clanking sound, like wood hitting wood.

An old man appeared in the doorway, looking at the two Gryffindors. "Welcome youngins," he said with a soft smile. "What would ye like today."

"We just need a new broom for my friend broke his. You surely have one, right?"

The elderly man nodded in response and hobbled off into the back room, holding a long box in his hands. "That'll be 10 galleons, 6 sickles and 5 knuts."

Remus nodded, motioning for Syaoran to grab the broom while he got together the money. The werewolf nodded slightly, counting the money once again. He smiled slightly, handing the shopkeeper the exact amount. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Syaoran repeated Remus's words and followed the other out of the store, hearing the old man call out, "Merry Christmas, and don't forget to come back some time!"

The door swung shut and Remus turned to Syaoran. "Well, we should put this away, and then we can head off to meet the others."

Fai and Kurogane

Fai looked at the list in his hand. There were about 2 items listed per person and it said to choose one of the above for a present. This would help the two shop for a bit. He remembered that Maaya and Jeanne had told him that they didn't have to go and get what was listed because it was the thought that mattered the most.

"Kuro-kin, where should we go first?" the mage asked, holding up the map of Hogsmeade handed to him before they had left the school. "We could go to Zonko's or Honeydukes first."

"I don't care, you just choose," Kurogane replied with a grunt.

"Ok then! To Honeydukes!" Fai said, his eyes shining with excitement. The mage started off, his black robes billowing behind him.

Kurogane shrugged, a small smile on his face for a few seconds as he watched the mage run of. He followed behind his teammate at a slow pace.

By the time Kurogane arrived at Honeydukes, Fai was already in the store, gathering up sweets of every kind. "Kuro-pippy!" the mage exclaimed. "They have so many sweets here! It's great!" He handed the sweets to Kurogane and then ran off to get some more.

Maaya and Jeanne

"Zonko's!" Maaya exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. The two girls stood outside the small joke shop.

Jeanne sighed with a soft smile. Maaya just had to get her gifts here.

The black haired girl latched onto Jeanne's arm. "Cane we go in? Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine.." Jeanne replied a few moments later. It was annoying having to listen to Maaya begging to get into the store.

"YESH!" Maaya exclaimed, jumping up. She grabbed Jeanne's wrist and didn't let go of it until the two were in the store.

"We'll meet in front of the shop in about half an hour."

The black haired Gryffindor nodded, walking off in her own direction.

"Where did they put the Stink Bombs?" Maaya asked herself with a sigh.

"The next aisle," a cool voice replied.

"Thanks," Maaya said, turning around with a grin. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the speaker. Long platinum blond hair; it had to be Lucious Malfoy. "Oh, it's only you."

"You break my heart whenever you say those things about me," the other replied. He grabbed Maaya's hand, kissing it gently. "Greeting Miss. Sakamoto. It's nice to see you here."

Maaya slapped the other. "I wish I could say the same thing, but I can't."

"No worries, I know you're really rather thrilled to see me."

"You wish. But, why are you here? You don't live anywhere close by and you went home for the holidays."

Lucious laughed. "This, m'lady, is the only place where you can get good jokes at cheap prices."

"Lucious! Hurry up! We need to get out of here!"

The Malfoy frowned. "Until we meet again," he said, kissing her hand once again in fare well.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Jeanne shrugged and sighed, walking over to her friend who was currently fuming. The girl rolled her eyes as Maaya was yelling after Lucious.

"Maaya, you can stop now. He doesn't really care," Jeanne said with a small smile.

The black haired Gryffindor girl blinked and turned to look at Jeanne. "Oh! Hi!" she said with a grin. "…Wait…. You saw that?"

"Yes, I did," Jeanne replied with a small nod. "Not like you really bothered to pay attention to the other people around you."

Maaya sighed this time, looking down at the ground. "Damn it…I thought that you wouldn't have seen that. I was going to go and try to find you after he left… We better get going now though…I have the gifts!"

"Ok, fine. Go and pay and I'll meet you outside. I'll be sitting down on the bench outside."

Maaya nodded and bounced off with a smile, making her way through the crowds once again.

Jeanne shook her head and walked outside within a couple of moments. The girl looked over and took a seat on the bench, pulling her golden and red striped scarf closer to her neck. She shivered a bit as the snow started to fall down in thicker clumps.

"I'm back!" Maaya's chipper voice rang throughout the air and Jeanne looked over at the other Gryffindor. "Time to go and meet the others!" She held a small bag in her hands and it looked like it was filled with items.

"Yeah," Jeanne agreed, getting up off of the bench and rubbing her gloved hands together for some more warmth.

The girls both started off to the Three Broomsticks.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya and Jeanne seemed to be the last ones to arrive at the small and bustling place. They were greeted by waves and greetings. The girls quickly took their seats with the others and the large group started to talk about their time at Hogsmeade.

"So, how do you like Hogsmeade?" Maaya asked the four travelers.

"It's…different," Syaoran replied. "But, it's something I would expect this world to have since we saw Diagon Alley earlier in the year."

"How could we forget that?" James asked. "That was an adventure in itself."

"And so fun!" Maaya added, getting odd looks and stares from James and Sirius. The two boys had sort of liked the trip, but all in all, they thought they could have probably found something better to do with their time.

"You're bloody mad…" Sirius said.

"Doy."

"Back to the conversation!" Jeanne said. "Sakura, what was your opinion?"

"It was fun!" Sakura said with a small, sleepy exclamation.

"And I found this experience to be rather thrilling. It was amazing, even if we did get lost sometimes..."

Kurogane didn't reply, he just took a sip of his butterbeer without a sound.

"That's good," Lily said with a nod.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai sat in their common room, looking at each other. There was a serious mood in the air, despite the fun atmosphere of Hogwarts. Sakura was sleeping silently on the couch next to Syaoran.

"We've been here too long," Kurogane said.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. "It's been a decent amount of time and the feather hasn't really appeared and Mokona hasn't sensed anything. I'm wondering if there's a feather here or not."

"Yes! There is!" Mokona said, hoping off the back of the couch and landing on Fai's head. "Mokona can feel it sending out some waves of energy, but Mokona's not able to figure out where it is though."

"But why hasn't it made an appearance before?" Fai asked.

Mokona made a small shrugging notation and sighed. "That's what Mokona doesn't get."

Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane all nodded. "Looks like we're going to have to stay here for a while," Fai said with a smile. "I'm hoping our new friends will be happy that we'll be able to stay here for a while."

"Yeah, but it's going to be harder to leave if we stay here for along time," Kurogane said. "We shouldn't become too attached to them."

"You're right Kurogane-san, but we're going to have to stay with them for some time because they know their way around here and we're going to need people to help us get around."

"I'm just saying that the more time you spend with them, you're going to become better friends with them and it's going to be a lot harder to leave."

The two males just nodded. "If that's done," Fai said, standing up and yawning. "Then we better get going to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow to go and meet the others at breakfast."

Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai all nodded. Syaoran picked Sakura up off the couch and carried the girl up to her room. He came back down soon after and bid the two good night before he went to his own room. Mokona bounded up the stairs after Syaoran.

Fai looked at Kurogane. "Well, you really know that we're all starting to like the others. Even you."

Kurogane just looked at Fai, so the other continued. "I can see it when you hang out with them. Even though you might not act like you like anyone, you do. It's not something that will hold you down. If you find something special or even have a group of good friends, that's not something that's a weakness. It's strength. Just believe me when I say that."

With that done and said, Fai got up out of his seat. "Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Kuro-mu!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the name and he watched as the blonde walked up the steps. He stayed downstairs, contemplating what Fai said before he too retired for the night.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Throughout Time

The sun streamed in through the window as Fai woke up. The mage yawned, untangling himself from the bed sheets. Fai got out of bed and changed quickly, brushing his hair and walking down to the common room.

Kurogane was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed as he flipped though a thick book.

"Morning Kuro-chan! Sleep well?"

The other grunted in response, not looking up from his book.

"It's time for breakfast. We should get going."

Kurogane nodded sharply, shutting his book.

"Are Sakura or Syaoran awake yet?"

"No," came the direct response from the ninja.

"Ok then, we'll meet them own at breakfast!"

"…" Fai dragged Kurogane down to the Great Hall. The two took seats at the Gryffindor table. The hall was empty and quiet, a rare sight. A few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors sat scattered across the hall. The Slytherins didn't usually come down until a while after breakfast started. They were all mostly fashionably late.

Around fifteen minutes later, Maaya and Remus walked down, taking a seat across from Fai and Kurogane.

"Hey," Maaya said with a smile.

"Hello," Fai replied.

"Good morning," Remus greeted.

Kurogane nodded, greeting the two.

"Anything new happening?" Maaya asked in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Not really," Fai responded.

"Hmmm…Do you want to know anything about other holidays we celebrate that should be coming up in a few months?"

Fai paused. "Yeah, that sounds like it would be fun."

"Ok, have you ever heard of St. Patty's Day?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Ah. The Slytherins take that holiday seriously. It's one of their favorite holidays."

"Why is that?"

"Well," Maaya replied. "It's quite simple. You know how the Slytherin colors are green and silver?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that makes my job easier. On St. Patrick's Day, most people in Ireland wear green. The tradition carried over to here too, and on March 17th, people are supposed to wear green. If a person doesn't, they usually get pinched.

"It's rather annoying, because the Slytherins can never be pinched because they always have to color green on, no matter what time the year. They take pride in doing around and pinching members of the other houses just because they aren't wearing green."

"And Maaya here always wears green on St. Patty's Day," Remus pointed out, looking at the two travelers. "So when they Slytherins try to pinch her, she shows them her hair tie or something like that."

"I have green socks that I use!" Maaya exclaimed. "And I have some shirts with green on them…I come prepared!"

Lily, Alice, Sirius, and Sakura soon walked in too see the group talking about different holidays.

"Looks like you're having fun," Sirius stated, walking over and taking the seat next to Remus. Lily say beside Maaya and Alice sat next to Lily.

"Yes, we are," Remus replied.

Sirius sighed and piled the sausages onto his plate. "Lovely. James should be coming down in a minute. He's talking to Syaoran and Sakura about something or other."

Fai, Kurogane, Maaya and Remus nodded. Sirius continued to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Now, let's see how long it takes for Sirius to finish his breakfast this time," Maaya said, holding a stopwatch in her hand.

Sirius stopped and glared at Maaya, but quickly continued to eat. James, Syaoran, and Sakura walked into the Great Hall as the other started to eat again.

"Good morning!" Sakura chirped with a smile as she took a seat next to Fai.

"Morning mate," James said with a grin as he sat down to Sirius, pulling a plate in front of him.

"Hey everyone," Syaoran greeted as he took the seat next to Kurogane.

The rest of breakfast passed pretty quickly and the large group soon found themselves sitting in the library, doing different assignments. James, Sirius, Kurogane, Fai, and Maaya were furiously working on an essay on the effects of the Polyjuice Potion. Lily, Alice, and Syaoran were writing their essays on Tranfiguration while Sakura, Jeanne, and Remus worked on their report on the Goblin War.

"I am so bored!" Maaya exclaimed softly, folding a piece of parchment into a paper airplane and throwing it through the air. The airplane looped upside down and flew straight towards Kurogane.

Kurogane caught the paper airplane and threw it back at Maaya. The girl sighed and unfolded the airplane and started to write down some more notes. Sirius and James doodled pictures of plans to torture Snape, but they quickly stopped when Lily and Remus turned to glare/stare at them.

Fai took his extra sheet of parchment and folded it into two cats and two dogs. He held them up with a smile, blinking and adding eyes and a mouth to the small hand puppets. Once he finished his work, the mage handed the big folded dog and handed it to Kurogane while he handed the small puppy to Syaoran. The small kitty puppet went to Sakura while he kept the bigger cat puppet for himself.

"Cute, huh?" he asked them, his eyes shining with a sort of happiness. Kurogane just stared at the piece of paper, but Syaoran and Sakura grinned and thanked Fai for the small gifts.

Time passed by rather quickly after the group started to really start to get into their writing. Lunch came by and passed quickly. The group found themselves back in the library once again and continued to work until dinner.

Dinner was finished before anyone knew it and Fai and Kurogane were once again in the common room, just sitting across from each other and watching the fire crackling. Dark shadows were cast on the walls, growing larger and smaller as the fire flickered wildly, lighting up the dark room.

The mage sighed with a slight smile. "Everything seems so peaceful right now, it's like nothing can get in the way of this cheery time of caring and joy. It's a time when…nothing can get in the way of celebration. People seem to be connected by an invisible bond, a thread of some sort. It's interesting to see."

The other looked at Fai.

"Yeah," the blonde continued. "I see what you mean. It's sort of hard to realize that something like this can go on at this time. I would really like to learn more about the holidays here; they seem so alive and cheerful. Even though it my be interesting, at the same time it's strange and unpredictable."

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Days passed by quickly at Hogwarts. Attention wasn't on getting assignments done now, students were rushing to get last minute Christmas shopping done and over with. After all, Christmas was only two days away.

Fai, Kurogane, Remus, Maaya, James and Sirius were trotting down the halls, talking lightly and having a rather good time. Sakura and Syaoran were still sleeping last time the group checked and Lily and Alice decided to hang out and wait until the two late risers woke. Jeanne had broken off from the group earlier, claiming she had to go to the library to look up some information for Professor Slughorn.

The girl sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets. The snow was piling up softly, getting higher and higher as the minutes passed. They started to pass by a window and Maaya looked over at it.

"The snow that's falling outside is so very peaceful. Relaxing to watch and fun to think about. The bright white color of the collection of snow stands out so magnificently against the dull landscape. Each snowflake, no matter what size or shape piles onto one another, forming one huge picture," Maaya said, stopping and sitting on the windowsill. She peered out the large window, watching the snow fall lightly down onto the large grounds.

"You sound like a poet," Fai laughed.

"Why thank you," the female beater replied with a mock bow. "Thank you! You're all so very kind!"

Sirius and James shook their heads and sighed in unison. "You two sound like your out on a date," Sirius remarked. "Go get a room."

"You're one to talk," Maaya huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Sirius. "I've caught you _making out _with numerous ditzy girls before. I see you flirt in the hallways constantly. Every time I see you, you're with a different girl! And not ONCE have I told you that you sound like you were OUT ON A DATE. All right? You have no business telling me that I sound like I'm out on a date when I'm just playing around with friends!"

James chuckled. "He's on a date when you see him making out."

"I really don't care! If he's going to tell me to go get a room, then he should listen to his own advice, and he shouldn't be telling me that I sound like I'm out on a date. I'm sorry, but I can't take it when he does that. He's being rude and really, he's acting like a lousy friend!"

"Don't start fighting," Kurogane said, looking at the three Gryffindors.

Maaya stayed silent for a moment. "Whatever. I need to get out of here! I can't stand being in the same place as this rude jerk and I just can't!" The girl turned around and ran down the corridor, quickly disappearing out of sight.

"We better go and chase after her before she does anything stupid…" Remus said looking at the others. He gave Sirius and James disapproving looks before he turned around and started off after Maaya.

Sirius blinked, turning to look at James. "Doesn't she always do stupid things?"

The other shrugged and pointed to the others who were making their way out of sight. "Dunno, but we really should follow the others. They're heading off without us and I don't want to be left behind."

Sirius looked up and nodded. The two quickened their pace and followed after the group.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"I can't believe he would say something like that…I hate his guts…" Maaya muttered fuming. She walked down the corridors, not paying attention to where she was going.

The black haired girl slowly came to a stop, looking around. "Where did I end up this time?" she asked herself softly. The Gryffindor took a step forward and rounded a corner, walking into a dimly lit hall.

The beater's eyes widened as she looked at the sight before her and the girl let out aloud scream.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

As soon as Maaya screamed, Remus, Fai and Kurogane started to run down the halls towards the source of the noise.

"It's coming from the Ravenclaw Common Room," Fai stated, looking behind him briefly.

Remus nodded and Fai turned to face forward. They quickly approached their destination. The trio stopped and Remus walked over towards Maaya, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You all right?" he asked.

The girl didn't reply. She just kept looking past him and forward.

"Maaya? Are you all right?"

It took a moment for the girl to hear the words, but she nodded slowly when he did, still looking at the object behind the other. There was a distant looking Maaya's eyes, like she was in some sort of trance.

Remus shook his head and helped the female beater to her feet and turned to look at the others. Fai and Kurogane had been staring at the same thing. Fai's eyes held mixed emotions. Anger, determination, surprise, and other emotions could be seen on the smiling face.

The prefect shook his head, turning to look at Maaya. "Think you're able to stand by yourself?" he asked after a moment or two passed. The girl blinked a few times as if finally coming back to her senses.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "I'll be able to stand on my own. I'm not that weak."

Remus nodded, letting go of Maaya. She swayed a bit, but regained her balance quickly. The Gryffindor prankster grinned, giving the other a thumbs up to say she was fine.

The werewolf looked away from her and cautiously started to make his way over towards the source that had drawn everyone's attention.

Emmiline was on the ground, her breathing shallow. Her blue and silver scarf lay on the ground next to her and a big feather was above the girl, just floating over her. The Ravenclaw didn't look like she was in the best of shape at the moment, and it was obvious the girl needed help.

Remus took a few more steps forward, extending his arm to shake the girl's shoulder slightly. The feather started to glow brightly, as if it were trying to keep Remus from getting to the girl. A large flash of light was emitted from the feather as soon as Remus's hand touched Emmiline's shoulder.

"What the hell's going on?" Maaya asked, her voice filled with fright and worry.

Fai and Kurogane stayed silent for a few moments before Fai responded. "That feather's giving off a lot of magical energy which is being converted to a sort of glow."

Fai wasn't willing to tell the others about Sakura's feather, and the mage knew that Kurogane probably didn't want to say anything either. Also, it wouldn't look that good if their friends knew that they were looking for a feather that was attacking Hogwarts students.

Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Mokona's eyes widened as she looked over to Syaoran. "Mokona senses a feather!"

Syaoran's attention was immediately on Mokona. "Where?" he asked.

"Mokona doesn't know exactly! But Mokona knows it's somewhere close!"

Lily and Alice looked at Syaoran. "What are you two talking about?" Alice asked curiously.

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't explain right now." The teen stood up, catching Mokona as she jumped into his arms. "Please, watch over Sakura-hime while I'm gone." With that said, the Gryffindor headed out the door, leaving an amazed Alice and Lily behind him.

Lily looked over at Alice. "You stay here with Sakura," she said with a small smile. "I'm going after him. I need to find out what's going on."

Alice looked at Lily for a second before she nodded with a grin. "Alright, but you get out of here before he gets too far ahead."

Lily nodded and ran after Syaoran.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

"That makes some sense…" Maaya replied with a soft smile as she glanced at the two travelers.

Remus moved slightly with Emmiline in his arms. He shielded his eyes as the feather grew brighter as the seconds past. A strong wind seemed to come from the middle of the glow, pushing everyone backwards.

With a flash and a huge gust of wind, the feather was gone. Maaya was slumped up against the hard stone wall. Kurogane had one knee on the ground and was trying to stand up. Fai was standing, his hands behind his back. He looked pretty shocked. Remus was holding onto Emmiline.

"Man, oh man," Sirius said, whistling as he walked forward. "Looks like we missed a party."

Kurogane glared at Sirius, effectively shutting the Gryffindor up.

"Yeah," Maaya replied, rolling her eyes. "We had an excellent party which involved us getting blinded and sliding across floors."

She stood up, using the wall for support until she could stand up straight. "Quite fun really. Shame you missed it."

Everyone watched as Maaya grabbed her Daily Prophet from her pocket and rolled it up. She walked over to the two new arrivals and promptly whacked Sirius on the head three times.

"What was that for?" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You a, being an idiot and b, for arriving late." She huffed and turned to look at Remus. "Should we get her to the Hospital Wing or what?"

Remus sighed, looking at Kurogane. "I don't know, but whatever we do, we have to d it fast. Are we going to tell a professor what happened, or are we just going to sort this by ourselves again?"

"Again?" Sirius, James and Fai chimed.

"Yes, again," Maaya replied, moving to sit on a windowsill. "This happened before; a feather appearing over Emmiline. Last time though, we decided not to tell anyone about it."

"When did this happen before?" Fai inquired, looking over at Kurogane.

"Yule Ball. Almost everyone was too drunk to do anything to help, so we just kept quiet about the whole thing," the ninja replied.

"Which seemed like the best thing to do then," Maaya continued. "But now, it might be better to tell someone…Although, I don't want to have to walk around with an escort or go to bed early. That would take the fun out of the holidays…"

Remus shook his head, standing up. "We just need to find out what's wrong with Emmiline."

"Take her to the Hospital Wing," Maaya said with a soft sigh. "We won't tell them about what just happened. I'll make up a story on the way there, agreed?"

The others nodded and they all started off to the Hospital Wing.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Syaoran ran down the halls, getting Mokona's directions from time to time. He knew Lily was behind him. He heard her footsteps echo throughout the large, empty corridor. The teen didn't stop her from coming along, and he didn't know why.

"The feather's presence is gone!" Mokona exclaimed from Syaoran's arms.

"What?" Syaoran asked, skidding to a halt. He shook his head. "Maybe if we keep heading in this direction, we can find something," he muttered to himself as he started on his way again.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Maaya was the first to turn the corner. She was in such a hurry she wasn't looking where she was going. That might have been the reason why the girl rammed into Syaoran as soon as she turned.

"Yo! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she exclaimed, looking at the other. "Ah. Sorry. Didn't know it was you. Now get up and follow me." Syaoran didn't have any time to reply because Maaya got up and grabbed the other's wrist, quickly walking in the direction Syaoran had come.

"We need to get to the Hospital Wing ASAP. No time to really explain. Lily! Watch out, the others are coming behind me. I was sent out first so that I could tell Madam Pomfrey Emmiline's coming.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Now COME ON!"

Maaya mentally sighed. So much for that carefree break she wanted.

The Adventures of the Fellowship Through Time

Pookian sat on Maaya's bed, sighing. "Pookie, Pookie, Pookie, Pookie. She come back by now." The little Kurogane jumped. His eyes widened as he found the bed was springy.

"Fun!" he exclaimed as he continued to jump on Maaya's bed.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope the next one will be up soon. Once again, sorry!


	12. HeheheOops?

Alchemy: No excuses. Just lazy. Sorry. Enjoy. Wasn't betaed. (Is that even a word? o.O ) Don't shoot me. Oh, yes. I'm hoping to start a side story fic to this, with chapters such as the Quidditch game and all that didn't seem to fit in the plot line. Tell me what you think in your reviews please.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The Christmas holidays seemed to have passed by in the blink of an eye. Since the incident with the feather earlier that winter, everything's been calm, although a few fights have broken out around the school. But, that's not unusual at Hogwarts.

New Years had been a fun celebration. Firewhisky, which had been obtained by James and Remus through the use of the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, had been given to everyone and the few occupants of the Gryffindor House got wasted. Although they had wanted to invite the foreigners, Maaya was against it, saying they needed time for the Gryffinors to party by themselves. Of course, kisses went around when midnight came.

Who knew Lily would ever become drunk enough to actually kiss James? Luckily, Maaya didn't have her camera and everyone was way too drunk to remember. Except for Sirius who seems to be able to remember everything that happens when he's drunk, even if he doesn't know it at the time.

Evidence has also been found that stated that Maaya and Sirius might have kissed as well. Maaya swears she never kissed the beater.

Everyone had come back from the holidays feeling refreshed, and the Gryffindors and friends ('cept Kurogane) enthusiastically greeted Wormtail as he got off the train. It was at this time when Fai inquired to what the creatures pulling the Hogwarts carriages were.

-Flashback-

"Maaya," Fai said, looking over at the female beater. "You mentioned you could see these creatures before. It sounds like not everyone can see them."

Maaya looked over at the mage with a small smile. "Yeah, you'd be right by sayin' that."

"So, what are those creatures, and how come some can see them while others can't?"

Maaya climbed into a carriage with Fai, Kurogane, Sirius, Syaoran and Sakura. "Well, it's a long story, but to sum it all up, you can only see them if you've see death. You know, like if someone's died in front of you or something like that…"

The girl paused, sticking her head out the window of the carriage, looking to see if Jeanne, Remus or Lily were nearby. With a grin, she noticed they weren't within hearing range and climbed back in, the grin fading.

"And as for what they're called….Don't tell Remus, Lily or Jeanne I said this, but I forget," she stated with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sakura looked over at Maaya. "Oh! That must be horrible!"

Syaoran looked at the usually cheerful girl. "Do you mind if I asked who died?"

"Nah, go ahead an' ask," Maaya said with a smile. She sank back in her seat slightly, not really noticing when Sirius looked over at her. He had never known who Maaya had seen die and none of his friends had ever asked her that question before. "I just don't have to tell you."

She laughed. "Kidding." Pausing for a few moments, she stuck her head out the window, watching as Hogwarts appeared in the distance. It looked like she might have enough time to tell her tale.

"Ya just got to promise not to tell anyone," she stated, leaning forward. At their nods, she let her elbows rest on her knees and her chin rest on her hands. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she recalled the memory.

"It was one of my best friends. The house caught on fire and we were all on the second floor. I watched as my friend, Ami was her name, inhaled too much of the smoke and started to choke. My mother threw me with the coughing Ami I her arms, out the window, quickly jumpin' out after us. I was the one who took the force of the fall, and despite some of my bones bein' broken. I was trying to help Ami."

The girl laughed, though it was a slightly bitter laugh. "Seems like I got the short end of the stick. The fire department came too late to save her, and I was holding her in my arms, trying to stop the girl from coughing. I came out of the ordeal with just a bunch of broken bones."

She smiled, waving it off as she sat up and turned so she could lean against the side of the carriage. "But, not like I care. That happened way to long ago. My dad's been raising me with my cousin's bro, so it's not all bad. Mommy's moved in with my grandparents and all's well. I want no sympathy from any of you, ya hear? If you do, you'll just have to find out why Sirius here fear me so much."

-End Flashback-

And of course, you can't forget the first day of classes after the holiday.

-Flasback Times 2-

Remus, Lily, Peter, Alice, and Jeanne sighed, looking at the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked like the Quidditch Team (Except Syaoran who went back to his own Common Room) and Frank had fallen asleep the night before. James had wanted to get a head start on this part of the Quiudditch Season and said that Gryffindor needed to be good when playing in rain, sleet, hail and snow. So, of course, the black haired Chaser had persuaded Andrew to assign Quidditch Practice the first night back.

Amber had taken the couch, laying out long as if she were just lounging on it, her eyes closed. Arthur was sleeping in the small plush chair next to the fire, half asleep and half awake. Frank had weirdly enough fallen asleep in a wooden chair over at the card table in the corner.

Andrew took the only other chair by the fire and was curled up like a cat on the plush, a content smile on his face as he held his broom close. James lay sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly.

Finally, Sirius and Maaya were sleeping on the love seat. One of Sirius's arms was resting snuggly around the girl's waist and the other rested on the armrest. His head was resting atop Maaya's which was on the male beater's shoulder. Her arms were around Sirius's neck, though one seemed to have fallen during the nigh as it now rested on the black haired teen's chest.

Jeanne smirked, telling the few not to move as she went to get something. The girl came back down Maaya's camera and took a few pictures, though they were mostly of Maaya and Sirius before she ran back up the stairs and hid the camera.

"Ok," Jeanne said calmly, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Now, we can get them up."

Alice laughed softly as she went around and started to wake the sleeping members of the Quidditch Team and Frank up. Most of the members woke up without a problem, however, three people were refusing to get up and go back to classes.

Maaya, Sirius and James were still sleeping soundly, even after both Remus and Lily summoned giant gongs that went off above the group and they didn't so much as move. Remus sighed, shaking his head. "What should we try now?"

Jeanne smiled. "I'll get Maaya up in no time if this works," she said, walking over to the black haired teen. She whispered something in her friend's ear that caused the girl to get up in a heartbeat.

"Jeanne! You mean he actually wants ta go out with me?" the girl exclaimed, now wide awake. Jeanne shook with silent laughter and shook her head.

"Sorry. You wouldn't get up," Jeanne said in defense, backing away from the angry beater. Maaya was struggling to get up and tackle her friend, but was stopped by Sirius's arm around her waist. She blushed as Sirius's grip became a bit tighter and the teen mumbled something in his sleep.

Maaya squeaked. "A little help here?" she asked, but no one moved to help. The girl started to kick and wiggle, trying to get free, but all she accomplished was falling to the ground in an un dignified heap on top of James who awoke as soon as Maaya and Sirius fell on top of him.

Of course, at this time, everyone in the room, even the Quidditch team, were on the floor, rolling with laugher. In fact, Remus was starting to turn red, along with Alice.

"Maaya, Sirius, get the bloody hell off me!" James exclaimed, trying to push the couple off of him. The result was that Maaya fell into an even more uncomfortable position and Sirius's grip on her waist tightened a bit more.

"I can't!" Maaya replied, turning her head to look at James. She briefly motioned her head towards Sirius who mumbled something incoherent in his sleep.

James groaned, turning to Remus and Peter. Moony, you and Wormtail go down to the kitchens and get something that smells really good from the Hourse elves while we try to get this bloody idiot to wake up.

The two boys nodded, quickly leaving the room. James turned to the few left in the room. "And the rest of you…We could use a little help here. Sirius sure isn't the lightest person."

"I resent that," Sirius mumbled in his sleep, snuggling closer towards the two who were squashed under him. "I'm not fat."

By this time, Alice looked like she was turning almost blue from the lack of air. She couldn't get a deep breath because of the laughing.

Maaya growled softly. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a Marauder Sandwich," she commented, sending Jeanne into another fit of laughter. "This isn't funny!"

Of course, fifteen minutes later, Moony and Wormtail reappeared with a try of food that caused Padfoot to wake up almost instantly. The prankster gobbled down the food in less than a second, leaving Alice and Frank to stare at him through their laughter.

Sirius blinked. "What's going on? Mate, why're you on the floor with Maya on top of you, and why does everyone in here look like they're ready to die of laughter at any given second."

James and Maaya quickly climbed off each other, both growling. "Sirius, you better start running," they chorused through clenched teeth.

Sirius gave a squeak and his eyes widened a bit as Maaya summoned her trustworthy newspaper as the male beater ran out of the room as fast as he could.

-End Flashback Times 2-

And where classes went on, practical jokes were soon to follow.

-Flashback Number 3-

Peter walked through the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, talking with Syaoran and Sakura. Fai and Kurogane walked along behind them while James, Sirius, Jeanne and Remus strolled along in front of the group. The corridors seemed to be dark, the torches hanging next to the wall casting an eerie light over the stone.

"Dinner was wonderful, don't you agree?" Peter asked, looking over at Sakura. The princess nodded.

"Yes. I do wonder how we get all that food…" the girl replied with a soft yawn.

James looked back over his shoulder. "The House Elves in the kitchen prepare all the food for the meals at Hogwarts," he told the girl.

Sakura nodded, her pace slowing a bit as she continued to walk. She was starting to get tired, afterall, the Christmas Break had just ended and her first day back in classes took a lot out of her. Syaoran also slowed his pace somewhat to follow along next to the princess, just looking around the corridor.

A noise could be heard up ahead. It was a slight movement, but it seemed to bounce off the walls, causing the sound to echo.

"What was that?" Peter asked, looking around.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably just someone walking farther ahead."

"Mmm," Jeanne nodded, looking ahead as they walked.

-Meanwhile-

Maaya stood perfectly still as she hid inside a suite of armor. This was going to be priceless. She had already informed Jeanne, Remus, and the four travelers of her plan. The girl silently snickered, watching the group from the corner of her eye. She could hear them approaching.

"This is going to work…" she whispered softly, careful not to speak to loud. The girl moved slightly, causing the armor to make a soft sound. She stopped, not daring to move another muscle. If this all went down hill now…

She smirked, watching as the group came closer. Just another foot or so…Yes!

The girl pounced, the suit of armor slowing her movements as she jumped out. Jeanne and Remus calmly moved away from Sirius, James and Peter who all looked a little worse for the wear. Sirius and James had wide eyes and Peter jumped, his eyes looking as if they were going to explode in a few more seconds.

Kurogane had an eyebrow lifted as he watched the spectacle before him and Fai was smiling. Sakura yawned, but had jumped slightly when Maaya had jumped from her position. Syaoran was standing next to the princess, watching Maaya closely.

Maaya laughed, pulling the helmet off. She quickly took off the armor with a wave of her wand and the armor was now standing back in it's place.

"You should have seen your faces!" the girl exclaimed through laughs.

"Maaya!" James and Sirius chorused, both angry.

"Uh…Bye guys!" Maaya said hurriedly, dashing down the hallway.

James and Sirius took off after the girl who was laughing maniacally, yelling at her the whole time.

-3 kcabhsalF-

Of course, that was some of the normal occurrences here at Hogwarts.

Now, it was a few days before February 14th, or as Maaya has so kindly dubbed it, "The Most Evil Day That Was Ever Invented Because Of All The Stupid Girls Giving Gifts To The Guys They Liked Day." (The girl would never admit that she actually took part in giving anything to the guy she likes on this day although Jeanne says otherwise.)

Fai and Kurogane strode down the hall, talking quietly to one another. A letter was held loosely in the mage's right hand while the left one swayed as he walked.

"Kuro-muffin," Fai said, looking at the ninja who glared at the nickname. Kurogane still hated them, even though he should've been used to them by now. "Do you wonder what's so important that Professor Flitwick had to send us out of classes for?"

"No, not really," the black haired ninja replied, his hands behind his head. Black robes swished as he walked forward, Fai's footsteps lightly echoing through the corridor. "Don't go opening the letter."

"Awww….But Kuro-muu!" Fai pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked. The Ravenclaw patch on his robes could barely been seen because of the position of his arms. "I really want to know why we're being sent to Professor Slughorn."

It took another few minutes of endless pestering before Kurogane sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. Open it. I really don't care. It's your head if you get caught."

Fai nodded with a grin, carefully opening the letter. His eyes widened slightly and his mouth was open in the shape of an "o". "That's freakishly weird," hr mage commented, sealing the letter back exactly as it was before being opened.

"What is?" Kurogane asked.

"Valentine's Day. The letter was sent to Professor Flitwick by Professor McGonagall and in currently being sent to Professor Slughorn. Something to do with Valentine's Day, love potions and some other charms and potions," Fai said with a shrug. "Seems like some of the girls are trying to slip love potions and the such into their crush's glass to make the guy fall in love with them."

The ninja grunted and Fai stopped abruptly.

"We're here," he announced, knocking on the door.

The Adventures of The Fellowship Through Time

Sakura smiled, chopping the ingredients of the potion. She hummed a very soft tune to herself, smiling as she added some of the herbs into the bubbling cauldron. Syaoran was stirring the concoction, telling Sakura to add in some of the ingredients as he completed his work.

The boy nodded as Sakura added two newt's tails into the concoction, the girl holding on to three more to add after twenty counter-clockwise stirs.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Professor Slughorn announced from the back of the room. He looked up to see Kurogane and Fai walking into he classroom, the latter holding a piece of parchment I his hands. "Mr. Flowright, Mr. Kurogane, what is it you need?"

Sakura looked up upon hearing her friends' names. She smiled seeing them and went to wave, dropping the extra tails into the potion. The lavender liquid exploded, the potion flying out from the caldron.

Remus, James, Sirius, Alice, Lily, Peter and Jeanne jumped away from the group as a purple mist filled the classroom, making it hard to see. Maaya jumped over the back of her chair, trying to get to her friends. She swatted at the mist, trying to be able to see a bit more clearly, but it didn't work.

"This is bad…" she muttered softly, frowning, standing at the edge of Sakura and Syaoran's desk.

Slughorn was trying to get the panicked class back under control. He waved his wand, muttering a spell and the mist disappeared, leaving Maaya standing next to two empty seats and an empty doorway.

"Sakura! Syaoran! Fai! Kurogane!"

They were gone.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Alchemy: Yeah. Done. That's the best I'm doing on such short notice. And I hope not to keep you waiting as long for the next chapter. I actually want to write that one. XD So, please review!


End file.
